Une Interview
by Happiness27
Summary: L'une est une star affublée par des millions de fans. L'autre est une journaliste renommée pour son professionnalisme parfait et ses nombreuses interviews. Leur vie est chamboulée de manière différente et pourtant elles ont toutes deux l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose. Et si une interview pouvait tout changer ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes :) Voilà c'est ma première, alors oui je tiens a préciser même si vous aller le remarquer dès la première ligne, j'écris cette fiction à la deuxième personne du singulier, ne me demander pas pourquoi moi-même je ne sais pas, je sais juste que j'ai lue quelques rares fictions écrites dans ce genre là et je trouvais la lecture très intéressante. Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 

Santana Lopez

**Je suis une star. **

Tu es une star. Une très grande star. Une star que tout le monde connait. Une star que tout le monde admire. Pourtant tu n'es pas qu'une star. Tu es une personne comme tout le monde. Mais bon, ça personne ne s'en rend compte, personne ne comprends. C'est vrai, au début tu adorais cette vie, tu adorais cette popularité. Tu adorais entendre ton prénom dans toutes les bouches, voir ton visage dans tout les magazines, être sur tout les écrans de télévision. Oui tu adorais. Mais il y a encore des choses que tu adore malgré tout, entendre les enfants dans les parcs chanter à tue tête tes chansons ou encore voir des vidéos de jeunes adolescentes reprendre ou simplement danser sur tes disques. Mais même c'est petites choses ne peuvent enlever le lourd poids de la pression sur tes épaules. Ils te veulent tous. Même à l'étranger, ils s'arrachent ta présence, ta voix, tes concerts, ta signature ou encore ta photo. Ils désirent tous un bout de toi. Mais tu crois que le pire de tout, ce ne sont pas les fans un peu hystérique, les critiques que tu essuie tout les jours ou les déplacements que tu dois faire un si peu de temps. Non. Ce sont les médias, les journalistes et leurs photographes. Ce sont tes bêtes noires. Ils te suivent partout, ou que tu aille, ils planquent devant chez toi juste pour t'apercevoir et avoir le temps de prendre quelques clichés, ils te posent milles et unes questions sur ta vie personnelle ce qui ne les regardent pas du tout mais ça ils s'en moquent. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que tu sois à nue devant eux. Rien d'autre ne les intéressent.

... (claquant la porte) : Voilà, les flashs m'ont rendu aveugle.

La voilà rentrer. Ton amie depuis toujours, celle qui ne t'a jamais trahie ou abandonner, celle qui as toujours été à tes côtés, dans les bon comme dans les mauvais moments. Même si quelque fois c'était un peu dur elle est toujours rester près de toi à t'épauler et t'aider à faire les bon choix. Au début tu faisais confiance à tout le monde et tu ne te rendais pas compte que tu te faisais manipuler de tout les côtés, quand elle est arrivée pour t'aider, tu l'as rejeter croyant qu'elle aussi voulait se jouer de toi. Mais jamais elle ne s'est servie de toi. Rachel Berry est la personne la plus important à tes yeux en ce moment.

Rachel : Santana ? (soupirante) Santana ... Tu compte te lever du canapé un jour ?

Santana (lasse) : Pourquoi ?

Rachel (ouvrant les rideaux) : Pour faire un tour, écouter les oiseaux qui chantent, profiter du beau temps qu'il fais.

Santana (rigolant) : Rachel c'est ton truc à toi ça.

Rachel (allant dans la cuisine) : Bon ok, sinon à tu allumer ton portable ne serait-ce que deux minutes ?

Santana : Je n'ai pas le courage. Je suis sur que mon abruti d'agent ma téléphoner au moins vingt fois.

Rachel (revenant avec une bouteille d'eau faisant mine d'être choquée) : Vingt fois ? Mais c'est énorme ! Attends combien de fois m'as t-il appeler moi ? Ah oui, une bonne quarantaine de fois ... Alors que je lui ai dit que j'étais de garde.

Santana : Des cas intéressant ? Un chose est sur.

Si tu veux changer de sujet parce que celui-ci ne te convient pas, avec la brune tu as juste à lui parler de son travail et tout son monde autour s'évanouit. Son travail c'est ça raison de vivre. Elle est résidente en chirurgie pédiatrique à l'hôpital de New-York. C'est son rêve à elle.

Rachel (tout exciter) : Oui ! J'ai été au bloc !

Santana (se relevant) : Mais il fallait me le dire plutôt ! (prenant son amie dans ses bras) C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Rachel (sautillant sur le canapé) : Je l'ai assister pendant toute l'opération et je l'ai même suturer à la fin !

Santana (courant dans la cuisine) : Champagne !

Tu attrape deux coupes et une bouteille à la voler avant de revenir à ta place, faisant couler l'alcool dans vos verres, tu es tellement fière d'elle. Tu le savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle y aille.

Rachel (riant) : Tout est bon pour boire hein ?

Santana (souriante) : Oui et ce soir Night Club pour fêter ça ! Santé !

Rachel (cognant son verre dans celui de son amie) : Santé !

* * *

Brittany Pierce

Tu te réveille lentement. Tes yeux sont encore clos à cause de la lumière du soleil qui s'est glisser à travers les rideaux de ta fenêtre venant t'éblouir au passage. Ta respiration est légère mais ton corps est si lourd. Tu es encore fatiguée. Hier tu à travailler tard pour terminer ton article, tu étais la dernière au bureau, pour dire il n'y avait même plus la femme de ménage, et cela depuis une semaine. Tu as enchaîner des nuits de deux heures voir même pas de nuit du tout. Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de repos et tu compte bien en profiter pour flanner comme une morte, zappant devant la télévision en mangeant des chips. Une bonne journée qui s'annonce. Rien ne va t'empêcher de te reposer enfin.

Humpf !

Alors ça c'est ton corps qui viens d'être réduit en miette par une saleté de blonde t'ayant sauter dessus.

... : Je sais que tu es réveiller ! Aller ouvre les yeux !

Brittany (suppliante) : Quinn je t'en pris, laisse moi dormir.

Quinn (s'installant près d'elle) : Ok ... Je peux mettre la télé quand même ?

Brittany (enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin) : M'oui.

Tu l'a sens se coller à toi, allumant ainsi le grand écran accrocher au mur, sa tête se calée sur ton épaule, comme à son habitude. Depuis quand elle fais ça ? Depuis dix ans. Vous vous êtes rencontrer alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'au lycée. Tu t'en souviens très bien même, vous vous étiez bagarré parce que vous aviez des vues sur le même garçon. Et après vous êtes devenues les deux inséparables. Dès l'age de quinze ans vous prépariez déjà vos projets pour l'avenir, et tout c'est concrétiser. Tu es grande journaliste people pour le plus grand magazine de New-York, et Quinn est une avocate très réputée. C'est la vie dont vous rêviez et vous l'avez. Que demander de mieux ?

Quinn : Tu es rentrée tard hier soir.

Brittany : Finir article.

Quinn (soupirante) : Comme d'habitude.

Brittany : Je ne te dis rien quand tu rentre à des heures non raisonnables pour une de tes affaires.

Quinn : Je ne fais pas ça toute une semaine moi. Regarde toi, je suis sur que tu pourrais jouer dans « The Walking Dead » avec la tête que tu as.

Brittany (grimaçant) : C'est toujours aussi sympas dès le matin.

Quinn (déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie) : Aller, lève toi, je vais te préparée un petit-déjeuner de champion.

Brittany (maudissant son amie) : J'arrive ...

Tu t'étire avec difficulté dans ton grand lit. Tu retire la couette et tu sens tout de suite le changement de température, pas tellement grand vu la chaleur qu'il fais en ce moment. Tu t'assoies sur le rebord du lit, au moins tu a reussi à te mettre en pyjama hier soir. Enfin sur tes jambes tu te dirige vers le salon ou tu aperçois Quinn hypnotiser par un magazine people de faible qualité.

Quinn : Britt ! Écoute ça !

Brittany : Non merci. Hé et mon déjeuner de champion ?

Quinn (soupirante en se levant) : Roh, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Brittany (s'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar) : Du bacon et des œufs.

Quinn : Ok, bon vu que je fais ta cuisine tu va écoutée ce que je viens de lire à l'instant.

Brittany (plaquant ses mains sur son visage) : Pitié non. Quinn : Santana Lopez est gay.

Brittany (rigolant) : Ouais elle a de quoi être gaie, tu as vu la vie qu'elle mène ?

Quinn (larguée) : Que ? Quoi ? (comprenant enfin) Ah non pas gaie dans ce sens la, gay dans le sens « j'aime les filles ».

Brittany (soufflant) : N'importe quoi. C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

Quinn (allant s'emparer du magazine) : Mais ce n'est pas des conneries regarde !

Brittany (prenant le magazine) : Fais voir ... hmm ... ahah ! (rigolant) Non mais c'est quoi cette article pourris ? Rachel Berry n'est pas sa petite-amie.

Quinn (posant l'assiette devant son amie) : Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu ne l'a jamais interviewer la Lopez.

Brittany : Peut-être mais je le sais.

Quinn (suppliante) : Oh aller dit le moi ...

Brittany (souriante) : Je n'ai pas d'info.

Quinn : Rah tu ment ! Tu ment ! Je le sais !

Brittany (regardant par dessus de l'épaule de l'autre blonde) : Mon petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Quinn (la pointant de sa spatule) : Je le saurais.

Ce n'est pas bien compliquer de le savoir, il suffit juste de voir les photos et tout devient évident, la Lopez, comme l'appelle ton amie, tiens peut-être la main de Rachel Berry mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'un geste amicale car si jamais elle ne voulais pas que ça se cache elle n'aurait jamais pris la main de sa « copine » en pleine rue. Ces journalistes, comme ils aiment s'appeler, ne sont pas plus intelligent qu'un nouveau-né. Des fois, cela te déprime de voir autant de con raconter n'importe quoi.

Quinn (posant l'assiette de son amie) : Et voilà.

Brittany (lui souriant) : Merci.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon pour l'instant rien de très ... OMG ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci de vos reviews, cela m'a fais super plaisir, et puis si vous ça vous fais plaisir que demander de mieux ? Alors voici la suite :)

Bonne lecture et par avance excusez moi pour les fautes. (c'est bien de me le faire remarquée, j'essaye d'arranger cela)

* * *

Santana Lopez :

De l'alcool. Ouais l'alcool coule à flot d'abord dans ta gorge, puis ton estomac pour circuler librement dans ton corps. Tu es bien là. Tu veux tout oublier, oublier qui tu es juste pour cette soirée, te sentir libre de tes moindres fais et gestes rien que ce soir, juste vivre. Vivre en étant ivre morte ? Oui. Cela n'est pas une bonne logique mais c'est ta logique et personne ne viendra t'arrêter. Sauf les vipères qui rampent autour de la boite attendant ta venue. Oublie ça Santana. Profite pour le moment. Oui parce qu'après ta vie reprendra son cours. Certains se disent "Mais si elle en a marre de tout ça, pourquoi ne pas arrêter ?" Oui tu y a penser. Beaucoup de fois même. Mais tu n'a pas pus, d'abord parce que tu adore chanter mais aussi pour certains fans. Comme ton petit soldat. Qui est le petit soldat ?

C'est un petit garçon que tu as rencontrer lors d'une de tes sorties.

Comme d'habitude les paparazzis étaient au rendez-vous ne voulant pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Tu avais profiter qu'ils soient embêtés par tes "gentils" garde du corps pour t'éclipser discrètement dans une petite ruelle. Ruelle un peu sale mais tu n'est pas ce genre de fille qui s'arrête à ce détail, tu avais donc continuer ta route dans cette ruelle, puis tu t'étais arrêter net. Il se tenait la devant toi avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux verts émeraudes te fixait avec attention, son visage était couvert de suie, cela t'avais tout de suite fait penser à un maquillage de camouflage de l'armée, un vrai petit soldat. Ses vêtements, enfin si on pouvais appeler ça des vêtements, étaient déchirer de partout, eux aussi couvert de suie. Tu t'étais tout de suite demander où avais traîner ce môme.

Petit soldat : Tu es Santana Lopez ?

Tu t'étais mise à sourire, sa petite voix était si mignonne, si douce. Ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes de sourire comme ça, et ce ne l'est toujours pas, mais tu n'avais pas pu t'en empêcher.

Santana : Oui. Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Petit soldat (élargissant son sourire) : Ethan. Tu chante trop bien.

Santana (riant en se passant la main dans les cheveux) : Oh merci.

Ethan : Il ne faut pas que tu t'arrête.

Ton rire s'était stopper au fond de ta gorge.

Santana : Pourquoi ?

Tu avais vu les traits de son visage se faner, il regardait par terre en se triturant les doigts.

Ethan : Je ... Parce je ... Mes amis et moi ont aiment bien tes musiques, même si c'est juste des chansons elles nous ... aident.

Tu l'avais regarder avec de la peine, pas de la pitié tu étais sur qu'il n'aurais sûrement pas apprécier que tu le prenne en pitié. Tu t'étais approcher de lui, t'accroupissant avec un vrai sourire sur le visage, pas les faux sourires lors de soirée, ou pendant les séances photos, non. Ton vrai sourire.

Santana (prenant la main du petit garçon) : Je ne vais pas arrêter alors. Je chanterai en pensant à toi.

Ethan (étonné) : En pensant à moi ?

Santana (rigolant) : Oui à toi. Peut-être t'écrirai-je une chanson ?

Ethan (devenant tout rouge) : Pour moi ?

Tu avais acquiescer de la tête, toujours entrain de rire, il n'avais pas mis longtemps à te rejoindre, puis après quelques secondes il t'avais tendu son petit doigt avec son jolie sourire.

Ethan : Alors, tu me promet de continuer ?

Santana (reliant son petit doigt au siens) : Je te le promet Ethan.

Il t'avais alors déposer un bisous sur la joue en rigolant, ensuite il s'était mis à courir, tu n'avais même pas réaliser qu'il partait, tu l'avais juste remarquer quand il n'était plus là. Tu avais bien sur essayer de le rattraper mais hélas tu ne l'as jamais revue.

Voilà qui est ton petit soldat, et voilà aussi pourquoi tu n'a jamais arrêter. Certains diront que c'est stupide mais tu les enverras tous chier. Quelques fois quand tu le peux, tu retourne dans cette ruelle mais il n'y jamais de petit soldat.

Rachel (criant) : Santana ? Hé ! Chante !

Santana (souriante) : Rachel ? Tu es bourrée ?

Rachel : Je t'aime.

Santana (rigolant) : Ouais tu es bourrée.

Pourtant elle t'avais dit "Par contre ce soir je ne bois pas, je commence à dix heures demain matin." Ouais c'est ça, elle n'a absolument pas bu, intérieurement tu rigole bien. Tu l'as vois s'extasier parce que une des ses musiques préférées viens de faire son entrer.

Rachel (criant à nouveau) : Hé le DJ ?! Je t'aime !

Santana (s'esclaffant) : Tu aime tout le monde ce soir !

Rachel (dansant) : Ouais !

**Plusieurs heures plus tard.**

Rachel (buvant son énième verre) : Regarde lui là, il est beau, il à l'air intelligent et ... Oh il est gay. Bon attends rien n'est perdu.

... : Oh mon dieu Santana Lopez ! Je peux avoir un autographe ? S'il vous plaît je suis votre plus grande fan !

Et merde ! Même ici tu ne peux pas avoir la paix. Aller hop tu enfile ton masque.

Santana (avec un sourire faux) : Oui bien sur. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Tout en lui posant cette question tu t'attarde sur ses fringues, le videur l'a laisser rentrer ou alors elle s'est faufilée ? Ne la regarde pas trop longtemps comme ça Santana !

... : Andy.

Santana (signant rapidement, un peu maladroitement par la même occasion) : Et voilà, bonne soirée Andy.

Andy (montrant toutes ses dents) : Merci, merci, merci.

Elle partit donc, tu soupire légèrement.

Rachel (regardant la fille s'en aller) : Elle a un plus gros nez que moi non ?

Santana (rigolant) : Oui. Tu vois arrête de complexer.

Tu regarde ta meilleure amie avec un léger sourire, tu l'as vois fermer lentement les paupières. Quoi ?!

Santana (secouant son amie) : Hé ! Rachel tu dors pas hein ?

Rachel (gémissant) : Nan ...

Santana (se levant) : Aller viens on rentre.

Tu lève Rachel, tu as du mal à la faire marcher, l'alcool à l'air de lui donner vingts kilos en plus, et puis tu n'est pas ce qu'il y de plus sobre en ce moment, alors rien n'aide. Où est Puck ? Voilà quand on a besoin de lui il n'est pas là ! Rah ! Tu passe devant le videur qui te regarde avec de la compatis dans les yeux, ah non il ne va surtout pas t'aider cet abruti. Il ne t'ouvre même pas la porte, quel espèce de #/*$ ! Tu sors donc et là sans crier gare, ta vue est éblouie par des dizaines ou vingtaines de lumières qui disparaissent et réapparaissent toutes les secondes, il te faut un minimum de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu sens Rachel se tendre, elle n'a jamais aimer cela.

Rachel (criant) : Noah ! Noah !

... : Mademoiselle Lopez ?! Regarder moi !

... : Par ici !

... : Une question s'il vous plaît !

Ta tête bourdonne atrocement. Tu es énervée, d'une parce que ils viennent de te lancer un sacré mal de crâne mais aussi parce qu'ils font paniquer Rachel. Tu va tous les frapper, un par un, leurs faire avaler leurs objectifs à la con et leurs micros ! Snixx va sortir ! Elle arrive ! Ton regard se fixe sur une grande silhouette, habillé de noir avec une crête sur la tête, il pousse violemment et sans aucunes excuses les fauteurs de troubles.

Santana : Amène Rachel à la voiture !

Puck : Et vous ?

Santana (criant) : Fais ce que je te dis merde !

De ses deux bras gonflés de muscles il soulève aisément la petite brune et disparaît derrière tout ces vautours, alors par lequel commencer ? Non Santana, tu dois rejoindre Rachel. Tu protège un tant sois peu tes pauvres yeux agresser de tout les côtés et avance comme tu le peux. Tu les regardes tous, imaginant bien leur appareils au fond de leurs gorges. Le rêve ... Tu arrive à voir Puck et la brune monter dans la voiture, le grand juif se retourne vers toi te demandant silencieusement si il dois venir, tu réponds négativement de la tête et continue d'avancer avec tout les scénarios de torture se jouant dans ton esprit. Tu vois bien le petit brun avec une tête de Ken, son appareil et lui en train de prendre du bon temps. Il prend une photo et s'en va. Quoi juste une photo ? Tu es Santana Lopez quand même ! Non tu ne va pas te plaindre maintenant, cela fais toujours un de moins. Soudain plus personne, tu te retourne et vois que tout ces idiots se sont fais arrêter par le videur et ses amis. Finalement il n'est pas tellement abruti. Tu soupire, enfin ! Tu avance en prenant ton temps. Ah la tranquillité ... Tiens revoilà Ken.

... : Allô Britt ? Je te dérange ? (soupirant) Sympas Quinn ... Oui, j'ai pris une ou deux photos, je voulais pas rester plus longtemps, sinon vous faites quoi ? ... Dirty Dancing à cette heure-ci ?! Oh attendez-moi, je suis à dix minutes, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant je ne serais pas venue voir Lopez. (soupirant une nouvelle fois) Je t'entends Quinn ... Okay j'arrive. Bisous.

Tu le vois courir vers le fond du parking. Drôle de mec. Attends, il ne serais pas venue te voir pour Dirty Dancing, ce vieux film de naze ? Bon tu ne va pas t'en plaindre, de toute façon tu les hais ! Mais bon ton ego en prends un coup. Tu monte donc dans ta voiture, la vus que t'offre Rachel te fais doucement rire. Elle est endormis contre la fenêtre comme une enfant.

Santana (attachant sa ceinture) : Aller on rentre Puck.

La voiture démarre. Une bonne soirée dans l'ensemble si l'on oublis cela.

* * *

Brittany Pierce :

Infiniment long, Kurt est très long. Il avais dit dix minutes et voilà que cela fais quinze minutes que vous l'attendiez, il a peut-être eu un accident ? Si jamais il ne viens pas pour une autre raison, tu va lui faire manger ses propres photos. Alors que tu médite à la façon dont tu pourrais lui faire manger ses clichés des coups frappent à la porte, c'est pas trop tôt, il rentre tout essoufflé, bon peut être sera t-il pardonné, il a quand même courus, puis tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé il te raconte le "bordel" du Night club ce soir en te parlant des autres journalistes. Usurpateur plus tôt. Rien que dit penser ça t'énerve, mais bon tu ne va pas t'attarder la dessus, tes deux meilleurs amis sont là et c'est le principal. En plus le pop-corn viens tout juste d'être sortis, c'est parti pour une super matinée ? Fin de soirée ? Oui bon, deux heures du matin ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Donc tu met le film en route, tout les trois blottis sous la couette Winnie L'Ourson. Quoi ? C'est une couverture ...

Quinn (chuchotant) : Hé Porcelaine ?

Kurt (roulant des yeux) : Quoi ?

Quinn : Est-ce que Lopez était avec ...

Brittany (mettant son film sur pause) : Ah non ! Quinn tu va pas recommencer ?

Quinn (croisant les bras sur sa poitrine) : Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu m'aura balancer ton info.

Brittany : C'est du chantage !

Kurt : Tu as vraiment une info ?

Brittany : Mais non.

Quinn : Quoi ? Mais, tu m'as dit que ...

Brittany : Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, juste que c'était des rumeurs, arrête de te faire des films, tu sais bien que quand j'ai un scoop je t'en parle toujours.

Kurt (s'étonnant) :Sérieux ? Mais elle pourrais lâcher l'info sans faire exprès !

Quinn : Hé pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais tenir ma langue moi.

Kurt : Toi tu sais tenir ta langue ? Laisse moi rire !

Brittany (élevant la voix) : STOP ! Bon, maintenant on regarde le film et on se tait, okay ?

Quinn & Kurt : Okay.

Brittany (souriante) : Bha voilà, je remet le film, le prochain qui parle de Santana Lopez ça va faire mal.

Quinn (coupant Kurt s'apprêtant à riposter) : Elle ne rigole pas.

Non tu ne rigole pas ... Si bien sur que tu rigole, jamais tu ne leur ferais de mal, tu les aimes quand même. Même si eux ne s'aiment pas. Enfin ils s'apprécient mais sans plus. Vous vous regarder tout les trois à tour de rôles, et dans une synchronisation parfaite vous exploser de rire.

Quinn (rigolant) : On est vraiment des jeunes adolescentes !

**Deux heures plus tard.**

Brittany (s'étirant) : Ce film est génial. (regardant son collègue) Tu dors à la maison Kurt ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu rentre à cet heure-ci.

Kurt (souriant) : D'accord.

Brittany : Quinn tu dors avec m ...

Tu t'aperçois alors que ta meilleure amie s'est endormis pendant le film, la petite joueuse. Tu te lève alors du canapé.

Brittany : Tu peux prendre la chambre de Quinn si tu veux.

Kurt (grimaçant) : Je n'ai pas envie de mourir demain matin.

Brittany (rigolant) : Ne t'inquiète pas je gère.

Kurt (embrassant son amie) : Merci, alors. Bonne nuit Britt.

Brittany : Bonne nuit Kurt.

Il disparu dans le couloir et tu entends donc la porte se fermer doucement. Bon aller courage. Tu soulève doucement la blonde dans tes bras, heureusement qu'elle ne pèse pas trois cent kilos parce que là ce ne serais plus humain. Tu avance sans faire de bruit jusqu'à ta chambre, ouvrant la porte le plus silencieusement possible, tu la pose légèrement sur le lit prenant soin de la recouvrir et à ton tour tu t'installe, tu sens Quinn se rapprocher de toi jusqu'à être coller.

Quinn : Je pouvais marcher.

Brittany (riant) : Cela se voyais effectivement.

Quinn : Bonne nuit Britt.

Brittany : Bonne nuit Quinnie.

Tu contemple ton plafond, attendant que le sommeil vienne à toi. Tu espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder, même si tu commence seulement l'après-midi tu n'as pas envie de rester éveiller encore un peu. Quand tu pense à ta journée de demain un sourire s'affiche sur tes lèvres. Demain ton article, pour lequel tu as travailler sans relâche depuis pas mal de temps et mis en écriture la semaine dernière, va sortir. De nombreuse personnes attendent le résultat notamment ton patron, Will Shuester, le plus grand journaliste que tu connais. Tu stress un petit peu quand même mais tu es plutôt heureuse, tu sais que tu as fais du bon boulot, et puis avec les magnifiques photos de Kurt les avis ne peuvent revenir que positif. Kurt aussi à fais un travail formidable, quand tu y repense c'est le meilleur photographe que tu es eu depuis que tu as commencer. Et pourtant il ne devait pas travailler avec toi.

Vous vous étiez rencontrer un jour dans un magasin de vêtement, c'est la mode qui vous as réunis, puis de fil en aiguille vous vous êtes vus plus souvent, tu adore sa compagnie, surtout que quand tu as su qu'il travaillais dans le même domaine que toi cela n'a fais que d'agrandir cette amitié, mais malgré tout il ne travaillais pas avec toi. Il était dans la boîte de Sebastian Smythe, le journaliste arrogant que tu hais. Mais un jour, Kurt est venu te voir en pleurs, il avait perdu son boulot parce qu'il avais refuser les avances de son patron et c'est donc tout naturellement que tu lui as proposer d'être ton photographe. Et voilà, cela fais deux ans que vous travailler ensemble et tout est parfait. Ta vie est parfaite, même si il manque l'amour elle est parfaite.

* * *

Et voilà :) Je sais que pour l'instant tout ce petit monde ne se connais pas, mais je préfère placer les bases pour que ce ne soit pas n'importe quoi. Enfin bref laisser moi un avis ou une suggestion, je serais contente d'y répondre. Bisous ;) (Et encore une fois, si il y a des fautes je m'en excuse)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde. Merci de laisser encore des reviews cela me fais toujours autant plaisir, voici le troisième chapitre, première discussion ;)

JennCaron : Merci de me lire, oui effectivement c'est mieux de placer les bases sinon c'est vite le bordel lol, bonne lecture :)

Meg1293 : C'est cool alors si tu adore merci de lire :D

little panda : D'abord, j'aime bien ton pseudo lol voilà c'est dit. Et bien voici la suite merci de me lire :p

ClauDia25 : Merci de ta review. Et bien si ma fic' fais ton bonheur, qu'est-ce que je demande de plus lol. Et oui la célébrité ce n'est pas toujours le top ... Moi aussi j'aime bien le trio, Kurt, Quinn et Britt. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.

Bref vous m'aurez comprise, Merci. :) C'est toujours agréable de savoir que ce que l'ont écrit plaît.

* * *

Rachel Berry :

Comment tu peux retenir tes larmes après cela ? Non tu ne peux pas. La pire chose qu'il peut arriver dans ce monde c'est ça, oui il n'y a pas pire. Tu es là, dans la voiture de ton amie, en larmes, tu sanglote fortement essayant tant bien que mal de ravaler tes pleurs mais c'est plus fort que toi. Tu entends à peine le chauffeur te parler.

Puck : Mlle Berry, dites moi ce qu'il ne va pas, je suis là.

Rachel (reniflant) : Ne t'inquiète pas Noah, je vais bien.

Puck (la regardant dans le rétroviseur) : Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Rachel (essuyant ses larmes) : Je te dis que ça va, je t'assure.

Puck : Bien.

Ce qui est bien avec Noah c'est que même si il sait que tu ne va pas bien, il ne cherchera pas à aller plus loin. Et si tu lui en parles tu sais qu'il ne te jugeras pas, qu'il seras t'écouter comme Santana bien sur, mais son tempérament de feu te fais un peu peur, pas peur dans le sens tu tremble de tout tes membres, nan peur de sa réaction. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois lui dire en vérité. Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, il ne faut pas, surtout pour cette personne déjà anéanti.

Rachel : Noah ?

Puck : Oui Mlle Berry ?

Tu soupire légèrement en esquissant un petit sourire. Combien de fois tu lui as dit de te tutoyer ? Tu ne compte même plus.

Rachel : Est-ce que tu peux garder cela pour toi s'il te plaît ?

Puck : Si Mlle Lopez apprends que j'étais au courant et que je ne lui ai rien dit, je risque de subir beaucoup de choses.

Rachel : Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne saura rien.

Tu le vois acquiescer gentiment. De toute façon il a toujours été gentil même sous les insultes assassines de Santana, tu sais que pourtant avant il était plutôt du genre "Je m'en fout de tout", il traînait dans les rues toute la journée s'occupant à des activités quelques peu illégales. Tu sais, de la bouche de Santana, qu'il l'avait accoster de manière plutôt lourde et que la façon dont ta "gentille" meilleure amie la renvoyer balader la vite calmer. Elle lui a alors proposer ce poste bien payer et il a accepter. Santana n'a jamais voulu l'avouer mais elle lui a donner une nouvelle chance dans la vie et il est donc devenu ce galant chauffeur.

Puck : Nous sommes arriver mademoiselle.

Rachel (soufflant en essuyant les dernières traces de ses pleurs) : Merci.

Tu sors donc de la voiture, il ne faut pas pas que la chanteuse s'aperçoive de ta triste mine. Tu monte les marches de l'énorme péron, tu entends des éclats de voix, enfin un éclat de voix, celui qui doit être en face doit faire profil bas. Tu entre donc dans la gigantesque maison et finalement tu t'aperçois qu'elle ne crie contre personne, juste son téléphone, encore Artie, surement. Artie Abrams le manager de la latina.

Santana (criant) : Vous je ne vous connais pas mais si vous rappeler ici et que vous insulter encore mon amie je vous assure que je vous trouve et je me ferais un plaisir de mettre fin à votre vie !

Oh non ...

Santana : Mais bordel je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me raconter !

Tu attrape le téléphone presque à bout de souffle et raccroche directement. Santana te regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne voulais pourtant pas lui expliquer, tu ne voulais pas lui en parler, mais là tu n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Rachel : Je ...

Santana (plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches) : Oui, tu va m'expliquer.

Tu te déplace dans la cuisine, essayant du mieux que tu le peux de cacher tes larmes, tu attrape un verre et la bouteille de Whisky, la tout de suite tu en a besoin et pourtant Dieu sait que tu ne bois que rarement, voir presque jamais.

Santana (s'approchant doucement) : Rachel, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Tu te retourne et la regarde dans les yeux, il est extrêmement rare de voir la latina pourvu de douceur. Tu t'assoie sur une chaise avalant difficilement le liquide brûlant.

Rachel : J'ai tout foirer. J'avais pourtant suivis tous les conseils que le Docteur Robbins m'avait donner. Et pourtant ... Je ...

Tes yeux te piquent sévèrement, ta gorge se noue inlassablement, tu ne veux pas pleurer et pourtant c'est ce que tu va faire, une larme s'échappe et viens rouler sur ta joue pour s'écraser sur ton jeans.

Santana (s'asseyant à côté de son amie) : Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

Flash-Back :

Tu rentre dans le bloc, le moral gonflé à bloc, aujourd'hui encore tu y va pour une opération à risque mais tu sais que tu vas assurer, tu as travailler tellement dur pour cette opération que tu vas tout donner, ce petit tu le suis depuis sa naissance alors tu es là pour améliorer sa vie. Tu t'installe en face de ton supérieur ou plutôt ta supérieure, le Docteur Robbins est pour toi l'une des meilleures chirurgienne pédiatrique de tout le pays, tu sais que tu apprends au près des grands alors tu n'a pas à tant faire. Tu écoute attentivement les conseils que te donne ta chef, elle t'explique ce que vous aller faire. Une duodéno-pancréatectomie céphalique, oui le nom est très compliqué, mais ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe le plus en ce moment, cette opération va être pratiquer sur un nourrisson et là ta confiance diminue doucement. Tout est si petit, un si petit être. Avec un sérieux total le Docteur Robbins procède à l'incision. Tout ce déroule pour le moment comme il le faut, ton mentor te demande d'écarter ce que tu fais sans aucun mal puis elle te demande ,avec un léger sourire que tu peux apercevoir derrière son masque, si tu veux suturer le pancréas, tu es étonnée mais pour le moins très heureuse de cette confiance qu'elle te donnes. Tu te saisie alors du fil et de l'aiguille. Tu suture comme il le faut, tu qualifierais même ton travail comme étant parfait, puis d'un coup les machines s'emballes, le Docteur Robbins donne des ordres dans tout les sens aux infirmières, tu retire tes mains à sa demande, tu regarde ce petit bout de chou sur la table, inconscient. L'infirmière charge les palettes, toi tu es là en tant que spectatrice, qu'à tu fais de mal ? Tu es sur d'avoir suivis à la règle tout ce dont on t'as enseigner. Le corps du petit se soulève plusieurs fois, les minutes ou les heures passent tu ne sais plus, tu ne bouge plus, tu te demande même si tu respire. Puis l'heure du décès est prononcé. Non ... Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? Tu entends ton nom ...

Docteur Robbins : Berry ?

Tu cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour te réveiller d'un éventuel cauchemars, mais ce n'est pas un cauchemars, le petit corps est toujours sur la table, les bips rassurant qui permet de savoir si son cœur bat à disparu et à laisser place à un long tracer, les infirmières aussi ne sont plus là.

Docteur Robbins : Rachel ?

Tu l'as regarde maintenant, tes yeux te démangent.

Docteur Robbins : Tu n'as rien fais. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Tu hoche la tête fébrilement. Justement tu n'a rien fais pour aider ce petit être.

Docteur Robbins : L'opération était risquée, les parents le savaient. Le petit n'a pas supporter l'intervention, on n'a rien pus faire. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable. Tu veux que j'aille en parler aux parents ?

Rachel : Non. Je ... Je les suivaient depuis le début, alors je dois ...

Docteur Robbins : Ne te sens pas obliger, tu sais les réactions peuvent être disproportionnés, ils viennent de perdre leur enfant.

Rachel : Je sais.

Docteur Robbins : Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

Tu n'ose pas dire oui, tu en as envie, c'est vrai affronter ça seule ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ce monde. Tu aurais pus laisser ta chef s'en occuper mais tu as suivis le petit depuis le début alors tu ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça. Alors c'est comme ça que tu te retrouve devant la chambre des parents, un boule amère se glisse dans ta gorge, ils comprennent vite ce qu'il ce passe, la mère ce met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle hurle la perte de son bébé, le père reste neutre, le visage rempli de colère. Il te regarde maintenant. Tu as peur désormais.

Le père : Avouer que vous avez foiré l'opération, une interne opérant mon enfant nous aurions du dire non !

Docteur Robbins : Le Docteur Berry n'a pas opéré Jason elle ...

Le père (s'adressant encore à la petite brune) : Je vais porter plainte contre vous, je vais vous faire perdre votre job comme vous avez fais perdre la vie de mon fils !

Docteur Robbins : Monsieur Rob écouter, il n'y a eu aucunes erreurs de faites durant cette opération.

Le père (criant) : Sortez d'ici ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables, vous ne méritez pas votre titre de Docteurs, vous n'êtes que des tueurs qu'ils faut enfermer !

Fin du Flash-Back

Tu vois maintenant ta meilleure amie insulter de toutes les injures possibles cet homme. Toi tu continue de sangloter comme une petite fille, tu va perdre ton travail celui pour lequel tu donnerai ta vie.

Dix minutes plus tard tu l'as vois se calmer. Elle réfléchis.

Santana : Bon écoute, je sais ce que l'ont va faire, ce connard veux te mettre un procès et on va pas le laisser faire, okay ? Surtout qu'en plus tu n'a rien fais.

Rachel (pleurant) : Je ne sais même plus si j'ai fais quelque chose.

Santana (s'approchant) : Arrête de pleurer, tu n'a rien fais, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu es un super médecin, un putain de super médecin, alors tu n'as pas de remords à avoir. D'accord tu as perdu un patient aujourd'hui mais combien en a tu sauvés auparavant ? Combien de famille t'ont remercier d'avoir sauvé leur enfant ? Des morts sur la table tu va en voir passer parce que tu ne peux pas sauvé tout le monde Rachel.

Elle a raison. Mais l'image de ce nourrisson sur la table te hante.

Santana (attrapant le téléphone de la maison) : Bon je vais appeler la meilleure avocate de New-York il va moins faire le fier.

Rachel : Ne sois pas si sévère, il a perdu son fils.

Tu as raison. Mais jamais Santana ne l'avouera. Elle est trop fière pour ça.

Santana : Bon je vais chercher sur google le meilleur avocat, toi tu va rester bien sagement dans la canapé à regarder une émission de merde en mangeant de la glace.

Tu n'a même pas le temps de contester qu'elle monte déjà à l'étage. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans elle, sous ses airs de Bad Girl se cache une personne au grand cœur, mais ça bien sur elle ne le l'avouera pas, toujours sa fierté.

* * *

Brittany Pierce :

Ta journée étais tout simplement parfaite ! Ton article à reçu de nombreuses critiques toutes positives, Will Shuester est même venu te féliciter en personne, tout le bureau était en joie pour vous. Oui Kurt à aussi travailler dessus quand même. Quand Monsieur Shuester avait finis son discours les applaudissement avaient retentit dans tout l'étage. La joie t'avait envahit à ce moment là, tu voyais les sourires francs de tes collègues, les poignées de main avec les félicitations qui allaient avec, tu ne pouvais pas te sentir plus heureuse. Et puis Quinn t'avait envoyé un gentil message de quoi égayer encore plus cette journée.

"Alors voilà à quoi mademoiselle Pierce passait ses nuits ? C'est super ma Britt-Britt, j'espère que tu va recevoir de bonnes critiques. Ce soir champagne. Bon je te laisse j'ai une audience dans cinq minutes. Bisous je t'aime. Ps : dit à Kurt que mon neveu de cinq ans peut mieux faire."

Ce qui t'avait fais doucement rire, si Kurt le savait, d'ailleurs Quinn n'avait même pas de neveu. Enfin bref, si tu pouvais avoir des jours aussi bien que celui-ci tu n'hésiterai pas.

Maintenant tu attends ton amie avec le champagne au frais, elle t'a appeler il y a une heure pour te dire qu'elle avais de nouveau une audience, tu espère qu'elle a quand même passer une bonne journée elle aussi.

Tu sors de tes pensées quand tu entends le téléphone fixe sonner, tu te lève en soupirant.

Brittany : Oui, allô ?

... : Bonjour, vous êtes bien Quinn Fabray ?

Brittany : Non elle n'est pas là. Je peux prendre un message ?

... : Ouais pouvez vous lui dire de me rappeler à ce numéro s'il vous plaît, j'aurais besoin de ses services.

Brittany: Vous voulez dire en tant qu'avocate ?

... (soupirante) : Bha ouais, quoi d'autre ?

Brittany (sur un ton légèrement énervée) : Vous savez que vous pouvez appeler à son bureau plutôt que chez elle ?

... : Et alors c'est pareil.

Brittany (s'énervant) : C'est une ligne privée alors non ce n'est pas pareil.

... : Non mais il faut se calmer là vous savez à qui vous parler ?

Brittany : Non et je m'en fout.

Tu raccroche en reposant violemment le téléphone. Non mais les gens n'ont aucun respect. C'est vrai quoi ce n'est pas seulement le téléphone de Quinn c'est aussi le tiens, elle a un bureau alors pourquoi appeler ici, et puis mince il y a aussi ton nom, tu es tout aussi propriétaire que l'autre blonde. Tu te rassois donc sur le canapé zappant sur toutes les chaînes, il y en a tellement maintenant. Tu tombe sur la chaîne musique et tu vois le dernier clip de Santana Lopez, une musique plutôt entraînante tu l'avoue, les paroles ont l'air d'avoir été rechercher c'est un bon point et puis il ne faut pas se mentir elle est terriblement sexy.

Quinn (rigolant) : Ah ! Pris en flagrant délit ma vieille ! (imitant la voix de Brittany) Oh non mais ce n'est qu'une chanteuse pour adolescente sérieusement Quinn ...

Brittany : Je suis tombé dessus par hasard.

Quinn : Ouais à d'autre. (soupirante) J'ai crus que ce procès ne se finirai jamais ...

Brittany : Oh en parlant de travail il y a une femme qui a appeler ici pour demander tes services de grande avocate de New-York. (argumentant c'est dire en faisant un grand cercle de ces deux bras)

Quinn (fronçant les sourcils) : Ici ?

Brittany : Ouais, je lui ai fais la remarque et elle a commencer à s'exciter, enfin bref rappelle le dernier numéro.

Quinn (allant dans la cuisine) : Oh je rappellerais dans la soirée, pour l'instant (sortant un bouteille du réfrigérateur) Champagne !

Vous buvez gaiement au magnifique article que tu a fais, non tu ne te lance pas des fleurs tu répète juste ce que les critiques disaient ... Mais vous buvez aussi au deux victoires judiciaires de ta meilleure amie, oui c'est vraiment la meilleure. Elle pourrait convaincre n'importe quels jurés. Surtout si c'est pour des bonnes causes, parce que si ce sont des vilains criminels elle ne cherche pas plus loin, quoi de plus normal. Après avoir manger et bue, tu préviens ton amie que tu va dans ta chambre pour surfer un peu sur les nouvelles du net. Tu la laisse donc devant le canapé avec son superbe sourire les yeux scotchés sur une télé-réalité stupide. Elle a le talent pour aimer ce genre de truc, ou peut-être plus du courage ? Tu referme la porte derrière toi et t'installe confortablement. Tu scrute les pages et tombe sur plusieurs articles bien pourris. Et encore le mot n'est pas assez fort. Tu passe plusieurs minutes sans rien trouver de vraiment intéressant, c'est fou comme les gens peuvent être con.

D'un coup tu entends quelqu'un courir dans le couloir, aller tu entends déjà l'éternel "Britt écoute ça !" Elle défonce presque la porte un sourire illuminer sur son visage. Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu encore ? Justin Bieber c'est remit avec Séléna Gomez ?

Quinn (sautant sur son lit) : La vache Britt écoute ça !

Tu roule des yeux avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Brittany (fermant son ordinateur) : Quoi encore ?

Quinn (grand sourire) : Devine qui est ma nouvelle cliente ?

Vue le sourire qu'elle affiche cela doit être quelqu'un de très important. Et en plus c'est une fille ... Oh mon dieu !

Brittany (ouvrant grands les yeux) : Santana Lopez !?

Quinn (une pointe de malice dans la voix) : Non, avoue que tu aurais été contente hein ?

Brittany (frappant son amie sur l'épaule) : Raconte pas de connerie ! Alors c'est qui ?

Quinn (à nouveau un grand sourire) : Rachel Berry !

Brittany (formant un magnifique "O" de la bouche) : Tu déconne ?

Quinn (levant la main droite) : Je jure que je dis toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

Alors là, tu es scotché. En même temps qui dit Rachel Berry, dit Santana Lopez. C'est énorme ! Oui enfin cette Rachel Berry est quand même mal élevée au téléphone. Mais une question te viens.

Brittany : Pourquoi à t-elle besoin de toi ?

Quinn : Je ne sais pas encore j'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain matin.

Oui normalement le secret professionnelle oblige la blonde à ne rien te dire, mais elle sait que tu ne te servirais jamais de ce que tu apprends sur les personnes qui la côtoie sur son lieu de travail, pour ton propre travail à toi. Mais ton petit défaut professionnelle te force à tout savoir, c'est plus fort que toi.

Brittany (lui lançant un clin d'œil) : Tu aura l'occasion de savoir si elle sortent ensembles.

Quinn (de nouveau un petit sourire narquois) : Hé je serais son avocate pas une journaliste en manque d'informations.

Brittany (faussement choquée) : Moi je suis en manque d'information ? Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville okay ?

Quinn (pouffant) : Ouais bien sur, depuis combien de temps tu n'a pas sortie un article people ?

Ta bouche s'ouvrit prête à lui répondre mais aucuns sons ne sort.

**Et merde ...**

Quinn (rigolant) : Et voilà qui a raison encore une fois ?

Brittany : Bon d'accord, j'avoue quand ce moment je suis plutôt "journaliste du monde". Mais tu va voir je vais te dénicher des scoops avant même les pauvres nazes qui ose s'appeler "journaliste people".

Quinn (levant les bras aux ciels) : Enfin !

Vous continuez de rigoler. Mais tu pense toujours à ce que viens de te dire Quinn. Elle a raison, bon sang tu es journaliste people. Brittany tu va te bouger les fesses ! Il faut que tu vois Kurt. Dix heures et demie. C'est bon ça passe. Tu fais ta petite tête de chien battu, ton amie te regarde bizarrement, puis d'un coup elle panique légèrement.

Quinn : Quoi ?

Brittany : Est-ce que Kurt peut venir à la maison ?

Quinn (soupirante) : Pourquoi ?

Brittany (souriante) : Pour travailler.

Quinn (levant les yeux au ciel) : Ouais, vous aller encore faire des conneries.

Brittany (levant sa main droite) : Croix de fer et croix de bois si je ment je vais en enfer.

Tu l'as vois rigoler face à ton erreur. Toi tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu t'ai tromper. Elle s'approche de toi et te dépose un doux baiser sur la joue.

Quinn : Ne change jamais Britt.

Brittany : Cela veut dire oui ?

Quinn (roulant des yeux) : Oui d'accord, mais pas de bêtises.

Jamais ! Vous aller travailler, ni plus ni moins ...

* * *

Quinn Fabray :

Tu attends maintenant. Tu es assise sur la grande chaise dans ton grand bureau. Et oui tu es une grande avocate. Tu réajuste légèrement ton tailleur, tu n'a pas envie de donner une mauvaise image de toi. Ton bureau est impeccable il sent bon le propre, merci madame Pillsbury. Ton assistante Mercedes frappe à la porte, du moins tu pense que c'est elle. Tu lui dit de rentrer.

Mercedes : Excusez moi Mlle Fabray, le dossier de Monsieur Culprit à besoin de votre signature pour son incarcération.

Quinn : Amène le moi s'il te plait.

Elle arrive donc habillée sobrement elle aussi et te tends le dossier de ce malfaiteur que tu as défendue. Elle se place derrière ta chaise te montrant les endroits où tu dois laisser ton autographe. Des coups à la porte vous fais relevez la tête en même temps. Une petit brune se tiens dans l'encadrement de la porte un peu hésitante, habillé d'une petite jupe rétro d'ou l'on peut apercevoir ses belles jambes fines, elle porte un léger pull imprimé d'un cheval. Ses longs cheveux bruns détacher arborant une frange net et droite t'indique que c'est elle. Rachel Berry. Elle te souris légèrement.

Rachel : Bonjour, je me suis permise de venir ici, il n'y avait personne à l'accueille.

Quinn (se levant) : Entrez je vous en prie, ne restez pas à la porte. (souriante) Je vous attendais.

Ton assistante ne bouge plus, elle à l'air ailleurs, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de ta nouvelle cliente. Tu veux savoir ce qui la laisse bouche grande ouverte et regarde à ton tour vers la direction de ses yeux.

**Oh my fucking god !**

Rachel : Je suis venue accompagnée, est-ce que c'est dérangeant ?

Quinn (légèrement déstabiliser) : Je ... Non bien sur que non.

Mercedes : Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Lopez ? Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe ?

Quinn (la réprimandant) : Mercedes !

Santana (souriante en enlevant ses lunettes noires) : Laissez. Vous auriez un papier et un stylo ?

Tu vis la jeune black courir vers le couloir et revenir dans la seconde un magazine dans la main avec en couverture la personne présente dans la salle. La latina signa rapidement. Tu ressent une pointe d'agacement dans son regard. Mon dieu ! Brittany, il faut que tu l'a prévienne !

Tu te déplace vers les deux brunes, tendant ta main respectueusement vers elles, qu'elles attrapèrent, l'une avec douceur et l'autre avec force.

Quinn (se dirigeant vers son bureau en montrant les deux chaises) : Je vous en pris asseyez-vous. (s'adressant à la chanteuse) Veuillez m'excusez pour le comportement de mon assistante, c'est une grande fan.

Santana (levant sa main) : No' problème.

Tu attrape ton smartphone.

Quinn : Je dois envoyer un message à un de mes collègues et je suis à vous.

Rachel (souriante) : D'accord.

"Putains Britt ! J'ai Santana Lopez dans mon bureau !"

Quinn (souriante) : Voilà. Alors je vous écoute.

Rachel (se triturant les doigts) : Et bien, je suis interne au grand hôpital de New-York.

Oui ça tu le sais. Merci la presse. Tu hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

Rachel (continuant) : Hier dans le cadre de ...

Santana (la coupant) : Il y a un connard qui veut lui coller un procès au cul.

Rachel (s'offusquant) : Santana !

Santana (haussant les épaules) : Quoi ?

Deux beaux caractères différents, comme toi et Brittany. Tu souris en pensant à ton amie. Wow Quinn ! Bosse un peu là.

Quinn : Avez-vous commis une faute professionnelle ?

Rachel (reportant son attention sur l'avocate) : Non. Je ... Le patient n'a pas supporter l'intervention.

Quinn : Bien. (souriante) Alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, je suis persuadée que vous ne passerai même pas devant la cour. Néanmoins il me faudrait le compte rendu de l'opération pour vous innocenter.

Rachel : Je ... J'ai paniquer plus qu'il ne fallait ?

Quinn : J'en ai peur. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs cas de ce genre, la perte d'un proche vous détruit et vous vous en prenez à la première personne qui passe par là, c'est une réaction humaine. Je pense que ce monsieur à agi sous le coup de la tristesse. Peut-être même à t-il déjà renoncer à vous envoyer au tribunal.

Tu l'as vois soupirer de soulagement, alors voilà pourquoi elle a besoin de toi. Enfin besoin de toi, c'est un grand mot, puisqu'elle n'est en rien fautive. Tu entends ton téléphone vibrer ... Non ! La sonnerie retentit "Hey Bitch c'est Santana Lopez !" Tu rougit furieusement en stoppant cette sonnerie !

Quinn (chuchotant) : Putains Britt ... (regardant les deux jeunes femmes, une amusée, et l'autre riant discrètement) Excusez-moi. Je ... C'est ... Une blague.

"Tu aime ta nouvelle sonnerie Quinnie ? Je pensais juste que ce serais Rachel Berry qui aurait l'honneur d'entendre cela, mais qu'il y ai les deux c'est encore mieux. Biiiisouuus !"

Tu va la tuer. Tu te racle fortement la gorge essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre bonne contenance.

Quinn : Donc ... Euh, n'hésitez pas à repasser si jamais il y a une suite de l'affaire nous mettrons en place notre défense.

Rachel : Bien (se levant) Merci beaucoup.

Quinn (lui serrant la main) : Je n'ai rien fais.

Elle te souris à nouveau ... Tu souris poliment en repensant à une certaine blonde ...

* * *

Santana Lopez :

"Hey Bitch c'est Santana Lopez" Tu as envie d'éclater de rire, ta voix résonne parfaitement de ce putains de grand bureau. Tu vois l'avocate appuyer nerveusement sur son téléphone. Elle chuchote quelque chose mais tu n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Quinn (visiblement très gênée) : Excusez-moi. Je ... C'est ... Une blague.

Tu l'a vois regarder son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, ouais mauvaise blague. Pour ta part tu l'a trouve plutôt bonne. Tu l'entends se racler la gorge, ouais c'est ça elle essaye de redonner une bonne image d'elle.

Quinn : Donc ... Euh, n'hésitez pas à repasser si jamais il y a une suite de l'affaire nous mettrons en place notre défense.

Tu espère quand même que ce barge ne va pas poursuive sa connerie.

Rachel : Bien. (se levant) Merci beaucoup.

Tu fais de même en te levant en entendant le classique "Je n'ai rien fais", sauf que celui-là s'avère être vrai, enfin elle a juste rassurer ton amie. Elle te dis au revoir de la même manière quand son téléphone se remet à sonner cette fois-ci c'est un appel, une image d'une magnifique blonde apparaît sur l'écran, son sourire est incroyable. Tu sors de tes pensée à la nouvelle sonnerie, tu entends distinctement une voix féminine et ... une autre voix féminine ? Tu entends donc une espèce de chanson.

" Moi Quinn Fabray, j'adoooooooore Santana Lopez"

" Je la follow même sur twitter et j'ai un poster géant dans ma chambre"

" Donner moi un *S* !"

" *S* !"

" Donner moi un *A* !"

Des rires retentirent, un doux rire ... Tu reconnais cette voix, c'est celle que tu as eu hier au téléphone ! Le visage de la blonde se décompose sur le champ et elle éteints le plus rapidement possible son téléphone. Toi tu as envie de rire encore plus. Tu regarde Rachel qui, tu le vois bien, va exploser de rire si ça continue.

Quinn (rouge) : Je ... Vais vous raccompagner.

Vous pouffer en silence en atteignant le bureau de l'assistante, elle vous salut et vous montez dans l'ascenseur pendant que le deuxième à côté s'ouvre, vos portes ne sont pas encore fermés et tu peux voir de dos deux silhouettes distinct, un homme ... Enfin homme, c'est vite dit. Puis une grand blonde au corps parfait, habillée décontracte, serait-ce la blonde du téléphone ?

Quinn (criant) : Brittany ! Kurt !

Les portes se referment tu as envie de les ouvrirent et de voir ce visage. Tu soupire discrètement quand tout est clos. Tu peux encore entendre la voix de l'avocate Fabray.

Quinn (continuant de crier) : Je vais vous tuez tout les deux ! Revenez là bande de ...

Tu n'entends pas la suite, la cage de fer est déjà en marche, tu regardes à nouveau ton amie et là vous ne vous retenez pas, vous exploser de rire comme deux gamines, Rachel en pleurs presque. Quand vous sortez de l'immeuble les gens vous regardent bizarrement, certains te reconnaissent, alors tu te stop doucement et monte vite dans ta voiture avant d'être perdue dans une foule de fan.

Rachel (fermant sa portière) : C'était gênant pour elle.

Santana : Han nan c'était trop drôle, tu as vue comment elle s'est mise à rougir d'un coup ? (s'adressant à son chauffeur) Puck, à la maison !

Puck : Bien mademoiselle.

Rachel (se remettant à rire) : Ils ont l'air drôle ces deux-là.

Tu souris, effectivement ils ont l'air marrant ... Elle a l'air marrante.

* * *

Et voilà, première conversation :) Ainsi que la première rencontre :D Quoi c'est pas la bonne ? Oh mince ... Il va falloir attendre avant qu'elles se parlent peut-être au chapitre suivant ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser. Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Voici le quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :)

JennCaron : Un excellent chapitre Et bien ça me fais super plaisir, et puis ça me fais aussi plaisir si tu as ris. Bonne lecture.

Stagie1 : Alors déjà merci, pour cette review, c'est le genre de review que j'aime, au moins je sais ce qui te plaît ou pas :) Donc oui, j'ai garder le caractère de Santana, en même temps je ne peux pas faire autrement c'est Santana, pour les autres enfin surtout pour Brittany je voulais changer un petit peu, je ne sais pas si cela et bien ou pas. Merci si tu aime mon style d'écriture, enfin je en sais pas quoi de dire d'autre que "merci". Donc voici le chapitre 4 que tu attends, je ne sais pas si il va te convenir mais le voilà quand même. (Et oui je suis aussi une grande fan d'Arizona Robbins, pour moi Rachel devait absolument l'avoir en tant que chef :D) Bonne lecture.

Je vous laisse :)

* * *

Brittany Pierce :

Tu attends impatiemment ta meilleure amie dans la salle d'attente de son immeuble. Tu discute tranquillement avec Mercedes qui revient de sa pause café, une fille super sympas soit dit en passant, elle te raconte pour la troisième fois la réaction qu'à eu la blonde face à ta blague. Tu souris à nouveau, Kurt et toi aviez bien rigoler quand vous aviez préparer ça. Heureusement que l'avocate t'a pardonner, bon pour ton photographe il ne faut pas chercher plus loin, maintenant elle lui dis bonjour en lui serrant la main. Ce qu'elle peut être rancunière c'est dingue. Tu regarde pour la cinquième fois en une minute ta montre.

Brittany : Dit moi Mercedes, son dernier client il en a pour longtemps ?

Mercedes (feuilletant dans l'agenda de sa patronne) : Je te dis ça tout de suite ma belle.

Elle prends une mine choqué aussi soudainement qu'un éclair. Tu la regarde longuement. Bon elle va te sortir un truc ou elle te fais un arrêt ?

Mercedes : C'est Rachel Berry à l'intérieur.

Brittany (rigolant): Il doit y avoir Santana Lopez ? Pauvre Quinnie, telle que je la connais elle doit être horriblement gênée.

Tu entends distinctement les talons de la grande blonde et sa voix résonnant dans la pièce d'a côté. La poignée s'actionne et la porte s'ouvre sur une Quinn plus que souriante, et une Rachel Berry ... tout aussi souriante. Pas de chanteuse à l'horizon. Elle on fais quoi dans ce bureau ? Tu rigole intérieurement de ta petite vanne. Brittany un peu de sérieux.

Des yeux verts prévenant se pose sur toi. Roh elle a encore peur que tu viennes ici pour faire un mauvais tour.

Quinn : Britt ... Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

Brittany (souriante) : Non, je suis arrivée il y a dix minutes.

Quinn : Rachel je vous présente Brittany Pierce, Britt ...

Rachel (plissant les yeux) : Je vous ai déjà vue quelque part, Brittany ... (réfléchissant) Brittany Pierce...

Tu l'as vois extrêmement concentré puis sans prendre garde elle relève la tête en disant "J'ai trouver !" Mon dieu ton cœur à fais un bond dans ta cage thoracique, elle est pas bonne pour ton rythme cardiaque la chirurgienne.

Rachel (grimaçant) : Vous êtes journaliste.

Brittany (la pointant du doigt) : Vous. Vous n'aimez pas les journalistes.

Rachel (riant) : Disons que nous ne pas en très bon terme.

Brittany (s'accoudant au bureau de Mercedes) : C'est ça d'être amie avec une star. Vous vous faites traquer par des incapable, moi je ne suis pas de ce genre là, je ne suis pas une amateur comme eux. Je suis une professionnelle.

Quinn (arquant un sourcil) : Un jour ta modestie te perdra Britt.

Rachel : J'y pense. C'est vous aussi qui étais à l'origine de la blague de la semaine dernière ? Non ?

Brittany (regardant Mercedes en pouffant) : Ouais c'est moi. (levant la main) Pardon, mes excuses à votre amie.

Rachel (souriante à pleines dents) : Je lui en ferrais part. Mlle Pierce ...

Brittany (la coupant) : Brittany.

Rachel : Brittany. Contente d'avoir eu un dialogue normal avec une journaliste. (se tournant vers l'autre blonde) Quinn, merci encore.

Quinn (serrant sa main) : De rien Rachel, au revoir.

Et la petite interne s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur du bâtiment. Finalement à bien y réfléchir ce n'est pas elle que tu as eu au téléphone. Tu en ai sur. Si cela ce trouve tu as parler à la "star". Ouais peut-être. En tout cas qu'elle mal élevée. Attendez deux minutes, elles s'appellent déjà par leurs prénoms ? En même temps cela fais trois fois qu'elles se voient cette semaine, apparemment le père du défunt enfant ne veux pas en démordre. Tu trouve cela triste malgré tout.

Quinn (tendant un dossier à Mercedes) : Alors, que viens tu faire par ici ?

Brittany : Une envie de manger avec ma meilleure amie.

Quinn (soupirante) : Britt, j'allais rentrer à la maison tu sais ?

Brittany (souriante) : Non dans un bon restaurant sympas.

Quinn (arquant un sourcil) : Tu devais faire à manger ce soir ?

Brittany (étonnée) : Ah bon ?

Quinn (attrapant son sac et son manteau) : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais comme connerie ?

Brittany : Rien !

Elle te regarde avec une pointe d'amusement. Bon d'accord la cuisine et toi c'est une relation très compliquer. Tu lui souris, dieu qu'elle ne dise plus rien à propos de ça sinon tu seras obliger de lui avouer que tu as renverser les pâtes trop cuite sur son chemisier préféré qui traînais par là. Tu vois qu'elle abandonne sa lutte en soupirant à nouveau, trop facile ! Vous dîtes au revoir à Mercedes qui elle n'a pas encore finis tout son travail et vous entrez donc dans l'ascenseur, la blonde te raconte que toute la défense est mise en place et qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à ce faire. Temps mieux alors. Vous sortez du grand building, l'air est doux mais un léger vent frais se glisse parmi celui-ci, tu sors tes clefs devant les yeux de peur intense de ton amie. Et elle recommence.

Quinn (reculant) : Hors de question ! (regardant au bras de son amie) Merde, je n'avais pas vue ton casque !

Brittany : Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu me prends pour un danger de la route ou quoi ?

Quinn (pointant du doigt l'engin) : Non c'est ce truc noir le danger !

Brittany (roulant de yeux) : Bon dépêche toi, j'ai réserver pour vingt heures moi.

Quinn (cherchant des yeux quelque chose) : J'irais en taxi.

Brittany : Quinn !

Tu t'avance donc vers ta splendide moto, un noir laqué magnifique ... Tu bave ... Tu enfourche donc ton bijou et attends inlassablement ton amie. Tu sens qu'elle monte, victoire ! Elle se saisie du casque que tu lui temps est dans un mouvement quasi synchroniser vous mettez votre protection, elle se colle à toi comme si sa vie en dépendait, tu souris.

Brittany : Je n'ai même pas encore démarrer.

Mais elle ne t'écoute plus, alors tu enclenche le moteur, ses mains s'agrippent de plus en plus fort à ta taille, pourquoi à t-elle autant peur ? Tu retire la béquille et c'est partie, tu sillonne la ville zigzagant entre les voitures mais toujours à une vitesse raisonnable il ne faut pas oubliée qu'il y a Miss "J'ai-peur-d'une-moto" à l'arrière. Quelques minutes après tu te stop dans le parking d'un restaurant plutôt branché, une fois tout stopper la blonde te lâche subitement en sautant presque sur le sol manquant de tomber, tu continue de rigoler quand tu vois qu'elle enlève le casque à une vitesse phénoménale, comme si celui-ci allait la ramener de force sur la moto. Tu peux maintenant remarquer qu'elle est toute rouge et halète presque.

Brittany : Il faut vraiment que tu arrête d'avoir peur comme ça. On est vie tu sais ?

Quinn : Je déteste cette chose ! (avec une once de dégoût pour le mot de la fin)

Brittany : Si tu veux, aller viens j'ai faim moi.

Elle continue de te parler de "Ton engin de mort" jusqu'à l'entrée du parking, tu aurais du venir en quatrelle ... Peut être aurait-elle été rassurée ? Vous arrivez donc devant un jeune homme s'occupant des réservations. Il te sourit poliment.

Réceptionniste : Bonsoir. Vous avez réservées ?

Brittany : Oui.

Réceptionniste : Bien, à quel nom je vous pris ?

Tu allais répondre quand tu entendis une petite voix derrière toi prononcer son nom, "Berry", Quinn et toi vous vous retournez donc très surprise.

Réceptionniste : Bien, mesdemoiselles, laissez ces messieurs vous débarrassez et veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre table.

Vous donnez donc vos affaires et marchez derrière le jeune homme.

Rachel (souriante) : C'est dingue que vous mangez aussi ici ce soir.

Brittany (suspicieuse) : Ouais c'est dingue.

Elle vous suit ou quoi ? Non mais Brittany c'est quoi ces films ?

Rachel : Santana devrais nous rejoindre dans pas longtemps.

**Génial. La mal polie.**

Quinn : Cela ne va pas la déranger ?

En fan aduler bien sur qu'elle s'inquiète si son Dieu serait d'accord de partager son pain avec elle. Et toi qui voulais passer une soirée tranquille avec ta meilleure amie, c'est raté. Bon fais un petit effort quand même.

* * *

Rachel Berry :

Tu souris sans t'arrêter, cela fais bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas manger avec des ... là tu t'arrête de sourire. Ce ne sont même pas tes amis, l'une est ton avocate et l'autre tu l'a rencontrer il y a peine vingt minutes. Temps pis leur compagnie t'ai agréable, enfin celle de la blonde aux yeux bleus un peu moins maintenant, elle ne parle presque pas, pourtant tout à l'heure elle te semblait très sympathique et bavarde.

Rachel : Alors, Brittany j'ai lue votre article hier matin.

Brittany (croquant un bout de salade) : Oh. Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

Rachel : C'est vraiment bien, j'ai trouver votre article très bien travailler et détailler, le sujet est bien choisie je trouve.

Brittany : Merci. Et donc vous vous êtes interne à l'hôpital de New-York ?

Rachel (souriante) : Oui Quinn à du vous le dire.

Brittany (hochant la tête négativement) : Je suis journaliste. Et puis ici tout le monde sait ce que vous faîtes, il vous suffit juste de vous retourner pour vous apercevoir de votre "célébrité".

En effet, tu tourne doucement la tête et tu te rends compte que plusieurs regards sont posés sur toi.

Brittany : Même la petit vielle là-bas à sortie son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

Quinn (tapant légèrement le bras de son amie) : Britt, arrête tu va la faire paniquer !

Brittany (sur un ton de plainte) : Mais quoi ? Je lui dit juste ce que je vois.

Rachel : Et je vous remercie.

Brittany : Ah tu vois.

Rachel (chuchotant) : D'ailleurs vu que vous êtes dans cette branche, vous ne savez pas comment je peux les éviter ?

Brittany (levant la main) : Oh la ! Sachez que jamais vous ne vous débarrasserez d'eux. Ils ne se nourrissent que de scoops et de photos. Des fois ils savent ce que vous aller faire le soir alors qu'il n'est que dix heures du matin.

Quinn : En parlant de ça, comment Kurt l'as su Samedi dernier ?

Brittany (haussant les épaules) : Je n'en sais rien.

Le repas continue et tu n'a toujours aucunes nouvelles de Santana, tu décide de lui envoyer un message.

"Santana je t'attends moi, en plus il y a Quinn Fabray et son amie."

Tu vois que les deux filles continue de parler, le serveur apporte le plat de résistance, tu jette un coup d'oeil à l'entrée et toujours pas de Latina, un petit crie de joie te sors de tes pensées.

Brittany : Tu as vue Quinn, des boulettes !

Quinn (rigolant) : Oui je vois ça. (chuchotant) Britt ne fais pas ceux à quoi je pense, on est dans un restaurant d'accord ?

Brittany (boudant) : Pour une fois qu'il y a des boulettes dans mes spaghettis au restaurant.

Quinn (soupirant avec un sourire) : Britt ... Je t'en ferais la semaine prochaine d'accord ?

Brittany (le visage illuminer) : Okay !

Tu les regardes, elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux. Mais ... ?

Rachel : Excusez-moi, je peux vous posez une question ?

Quinn : Oui.

Rachel (regardant tour à tour les deux blondes) : Vous êtes en...

Brittany (la coupant gentiment avec un sourire polie) : Non, nous ne sommes pas ensembles.

Rachel (gênée) : Désolée je pensais que ... Enfin que vous étiez en couple.

Quinn (buvant un coup de champagne) : Oh non, on nous dit souvent cela, je comprends pas pourquoi. (dans un haussement d'épaule)

Brittany : Par contre on a coucher ensemble.

Choquée. Non étonnée. Oui tu es étonnée, d'une parce que tu ne t'y attendais pas et de deux par la franchise de la blonde aux yeux bleus, l'autre blonde la regarde la bouche grande ouverte.

Quinn (la réprimandant) : Putains Britt !

Brittany : Bha quoi ? Comme ça elle le sait.

Bon au moins c'est claire.

Quinn (se raclant la gorge) : Désolée, Brittany à tendance à dire des choses qui ne devraient être dévoilés (lui lançant un regard assassin)

Rachel (rigolant) : Non mais c'est pas grave. Et donc ça fais longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

En même temps tu sens ton portable vibrer dans ta main, ah enfin !

"Quinn comme ton avocate ? Eh bha tu n'as pas perdu ton temps ma vielle, et son amie en plus ! Bon les plans a trois c'est bien mais fais gaffe à ne pas être celle qui est mise à l'écart. Sinon désolée mais je ne peux pas venir, je dois aller au studio dans deux heures, ce con d'Artie veut me voir. Aller bonne soirée ;)"

Tu soupire lentement, la journaliste te regarde avec compréhension, oui elle sait. Bon aller souris Rachel ! Tu ne va pas faire la tête, mais bon tu la vois rarement, sauf le week-end et encore parfois elle est même demandée le dimanche. Enfin cela ne va pas t'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

Quinn Fabray :

Rachel : Non mais vous êtes sûr, je peux vous ramener.

Quinn (grimaçant) : Britt ne laisserai jamais sa moto loin d'elle.

Brittany (souriante) : Non mais vas y Quinn, je vous suis t'inquiète pas.

Quinn : Britt' ...

Brittany (plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie) : Ne t'en fais pas, je gère. (s'adressant au chauffeur) Hé le punk ! Tu es capable de me suivre ?

Vous êtes devant la restaurant, la soirée se termine dans une bonne ambiance, le chauffeur de Rachel est là grand sourire face à la demande de ta blonde. Tu l'as réprimande d'un regard attentif, elle te fais un clin d'oeil en partant vers la mort ... Comment fait-elle pour aimer ce genre de truc ?! Tu monte donc dans l'énorme quatre quatre noir aux vitres teintés.

Rachel : Puck ?

Punk : Oui mademoiselle ?

Rachel (s'adressant à l'avocate) : Vous habitez où ?

Donc tu donne l'adresse à ce Puck, qui te donne l'impression d'être vraiment gentil et serviable. Tu entends le ronronnement de la moto de Britt', elle toque à la vitre du chauffeur qu'il baisse avec de nouveau un grand sourire.

Quinn : Brittany ! Pas de course ! Et met ton casque !

Tu l'a vois et l'entends soupirer, elle enfile donc son casque, et fais rugir son moteur. Elle n'écoute jamais rien de toute façon.

Puck (se retournant) : Mlle Berry ?

Rachel (rigolant) : Vas y Noah.

Puck (s'adressant à sa nouvelle partenaire de jeux) : Prête blondinette ?

Brittany (rigolant) : T'enflamme pas tu risquerais d'être déçu.

Puck : Au prochain feu ?

Brittany (faisant de nouveau rugir sa bécane) : Accroche toi bien le punk.

* * *

Noah Puckerman :

**Je vais m'accrocher à toi bébé.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray :

Tu roule des yeux, mon dieu, tu t'es embarquée dans quoi là ? Une course ? Dans New-York ? Bravo. Autant se diriger directement vers les urgences au plus vite. N'empêche cela ne t'enchante pas tellement que Brittany se livre à une course, elle a deux fois plus de chance d'attraper un accident et pourtant elle va quand même courir. Oui tu t'inquiète pour elle, c'est ta Brittany.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Bon sans vraiment aucune surprise c'est ta blonde qui remporte cette course, elle dérape majestueusement devant la maison, qu'elle modestie franchement ... Elle enlève sa protection faisant basculer ses cheveux en arrière, tu avoue quand même qu'elle est sexy comme ça. Tu descends avec un léger mal de crâne, le chauffeur n'est bon que pour les vitesses limités en tout cas. Ta meilleure amie descends en dansant légèrement, oui c'est sûr elle ne connais pas la modestie. Tu t'approche de la gagnante pour la féliciter mais tu en profite aussi pour lui mettre une petite tape derrière le crâne.

Quinn (la menaçant du doigt) : J'avais dit, pas de course !

Brittany (faisant la moue) : Tu n'es pas drôle.

Quinn : Non je suis quelqu'un qui a envie que sa meilleure amie reste en vie.

Brittany : Et moi je suis quelqu'un qui n'est pas prête de mourir, tu en à pour un moment Quinnie.

Et tu l'espère bien.

La petite brune s'approche de vous avec un léger sourire, elle réajuste sa veste, oui c'est vrai qu'il commence à faire frais.

Rachel : Bon et bien je vous remercie pour cette soirée, sans vous je l'aurais passer toute seule.

Brittany (souriante) : Nous te remercions aussi. Et puis à charge de revanche, cette fois-ci on paiera la note.

Rachel (rigolant) : Quand vous voulez. Bon et bien Quinn à lundi et Brittany j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Quinn : Bonne nuit.

Elle pars le sourire aux lèvres, elle est vraiment très sympas. Vous rentrez donc chez vous, tu réprimande toujours ta blonde sur le fait d'avoir fais cette course dangereuse, tu l'as vois marmonner comme une enfant de cinq ans alors tu t'arrête pour rigoler, elle te vois faire et t'accompagne. Tu l'adore vraiment.

* * *

Santana Lopez :

**Je vais le tuer.**

Clairement. Il te demande de venir au studio parce monsieur à une nouvelle à t'annoncer, il te précise bien de ne pas être en retard, tu arrive à l'heure malgré le fais que ce ne soit pas Puck qui t'amène, car oui qu'on se le dise les taxis c'est vraiment de la merde, surtout si il vous reconnaissent. Le tiens à fais style de ce tromper trois fois de route pour te prendre toutes les cinq minutes en photos, si tu n'avais pas cette célébrité tu n'aurais certainement pas hésité à lui enfourner son portable au plus profond de sa gorge. Malheureusement tu ne peux plus rien faire librement, tout tes fais et gestes sont minutieusement inspecter, maudit journaliste. Tu entends une porte claquer, ce nerd ne peux t-il pas faire moins de bruit ?

Artie (posant sa sacoche) : Salut Santana, tu va bien ?

Tu ne réponds pas tu le regarde attendant patiemment.

Santana : Fais vite !

Artie (soupirant) : Bon écoute. Il faut que tu songe à donner une interview, beaucoup de personne veulent savoir ce que pense Santana Lopez.

Santana (croisant les bras) : J'ai dit que je ne donnerais pas d'interview.

Artie : Tu n'as pas le choix, tes fans se demandent ce que tu fais, tes projets, tes relations, tes passions, si tu mange des céréales le matin ainsi que ...

Santana (le coupant) : Ma vie quoi

Artie : Voilà.

Tu fronce les sourcils, c'est ta vie bordel !

Artie : Donc, j'ai déjà contacter quelques magazines célèbres comme ...

Santana (le coupant une deuxième fois) : Sans mon avis ?

Artie : Je suis ton agent, je peux prendre des décisions pour toi.

Santana (partant) : Va te faire foutre, je décide pour moi personne d'autre le fais à ma place.

Tu l'entends maintenant gueuler en disant que tu recommence "tes caprices de stars". Mais quel caprice ? Celui de mener ta vie comme tu le souhaite, c'est ça un caprice de stars ? Tu en a vraiment marre de toutes ces personnes qui te force à prendre le courant que tu ne veux pas. Tu sens une main te retenir, tu te retire violemment de son emprise.

Artie (se passa la main sur le visage) : Bon écoute, je te demande juste d'y aller, tu réponds au questions que tu désires, d'accord ?

Tu le regardes. Pas très sûr de sa tentation à te convaincre. Mais bon, tu n'a pas non plus le choix, tu dois cette interview à tes fans ... Et puis si jamais ton petit soldat attendait impatiemment cet article ?

Santana : Bon d'accord.

Artie (surpris) : Euh, ok cool. Je te programme ça pour quand ?

Santana (partant) : Le plus vite possible pour que tu arrête de m'emmerder !

Tu repars donc claquant à ton tour la porte d'une force que tu es sur qu'un écrou à lâcher, tu monte dans le taxi bien chiant, il te souris d'un sourire un peu étrange tu l'avoue. Oh mon dieu, faîtes que tu ne sois pas tomber sur un psychopathe. Ce n'est quand même pas ton heure. Remarque tu serais tranquille ... Santana ! C'est quoi ce genre de pensées !? N'empêche il a plutôt une sale tête, enfin bref, tu t'attarde plus sur la route que sur son visage. Les rues de New-York sont, malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, remplis de monde. C'est le monde de la fête qui se réveille, et dire qu'avant tu pouvais faire la fête sans que personne ne vienne te faire chier, et puis tu pouvais coucher librement avec qui tu veux sans que tu risque la une dans un stupide magazine. Tu souffle inlassablement, ton ancienne vie te manque. D'un coup tu vois cette rue, tu vois un gamin.

Santana (criant) : Arrêtez-vous là !

Tu sors à la hâte, la voiture à peine stopper, tu cours sans t'arrêter, tu tourne à l'angle de la rue mais il n'y a plus personne.

Santana : Ethan ?

Tu continue de l'appeler pendant cinq minutes, un effort inutile puisqu'il n'y a l'air d'y avoir personne. Tu rebrousse chemin presque les larmes aux yeux, tu pensais, tu espérais que c'était lui, tu l'espérais atrocement. Tu remonte dans ce taxi puant et il se met à rouler, il est quand même étonné de cet arrêt soudain. Ton regard est scotché à cette ruelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent de ton champs de vision. Ainsi les rues se remettent à défiler devant toi.

Chauffeur : Et voilà, ça vous fera cent dollars.

Santana : Quoi ?!

Chauffeur (sourire sadique) : C'est mon tarif pour vous les stars.

Santana : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ?!

Chauffeur (tendant sa main) : J'attends.

Santana (sortant son argent) : Espèce d'enfoirer.

Chauffeur : Oui, oui.

Tu t'échappe le plus vite possible avant de faire des choses que tu pourrais ... Non en fait tu ne regretterai même pas de lui avoir casser la gueule. Tu fulmine intérieurement quoi que même extérieurement tu fulmine, ton gardien viens de le remarquer, tu l'as vu se planquer derrière son poste, il t'ouvre la grande grille de ta "demeure" ... Et oui en tant que star tu ne peux habiter dans un petit appartement. Tu t'affale complètement dans ton canapé, tu es lassée de tout ça. Tu attrape la télécommande et zappe pendant au moins dix minutes avant de tomber sur un de tes clips. Tu es canon. Tu es canon et pourtant tu n'as personne ... Non tu es seule. Avant tu étais bien avec un garçon mais c'était qu'un con voulant profiter de ton argent, comme tout les autre de toute façon. Mais bon, les bras chaud de quelqu'un te manque ... Et puis oui il faut avouer que tu es en manque de sexe ! En cruel manque. Tu as même trouver Puck sexy à un moment. Bon c'est vrais il a quelques charmes mais sa crête c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Eurk ... Tu te lève de ton canapé allant chercher un petit verre, tu ouvre le placard mais tu cherche en vain une bouteille, tu trouve un petit mot à la place.

"Il y a du jus de fruit."

**Putains !**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle veut ! Tu tourne en rond dans la cuisine, tu as besoin de quelques choses de fort. Tu monte dans ta chambre, tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire ça mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement ton corps le réclame. Tu démonte ta prise électrique morte depuis un bout de temps et tu attrape la petite poche, tu la regarde pendant cinq minutes, tu sais que tu ne dois pas le faire, oui tu le sais, tu sais les effets que la drogue procure, tu sais que tu commence à devenir dépendante. Alors que tu t'apprête à sortir ton matériel tu entends la porte claqué.

Rachel (criant) : Santana tu es là ?

Tu te dépêche de ranger tout ça, tu ne veux surtout pas que Rachel soit au courant, personne même. Tu a juste le temps d'attraper un livre au hasard et de sauter dans ton lit que la porte de ta chambre s'ouvre à la voler.

Rachel (souriante) : Hey !

Santana : Salut.

Rachel : Tu lis Harry Potter toi maintenant ?

Tu regarde ton livre et effectivement tu es en train de "lire" Harry Potter. Jamais tu ne lirais ce truc ...

Santana : Euh, je ...

Rachel : Bon , bref, qu'est-ce que te voulais Artie ?

Santana (jetant son livre) : Oh bha, il veux que je donne une interview.

Rachel (s'asseyant sur le lit) : Et tu va le faire ?

Santana : Ouais.

Rachel (étonnée) : Vraiment ?

Santana : Oui, j'en serais débarrassez.

Rachel : Tu as déjà un journaliste ?

Santana : Non.

Tu l'as vois afficher un énorme sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? C'est bizarre mais tu sens le plan foireux arriver ...

Rachel : L'amie de Quinn est journaliste.

Santana (soupirante) : Génial.

Rachel : Elle est très sympas. Et drôle aussi, c'est pas une journaliste comme les autres.

Santana : Ho Rachel ! Arrête un peu là, tu ne l'a vue qu'une fois en dehors du travail.

Rachel : Mais je t'assure, tu sais que je vois ce que sont les gens même au premier regard.

Santana : Ah ouais ? Et Brody ?

Rachel (roulant des yeux) : Bon d'accord, mais c'est l'exception à la règle.

Santana (croisant les bras) : Jesse ?

Rachel : Santana ! Arrête !

Santana : Les journalistes sont tous les même pour moi !

Rachel (soufflant) : Bien. Mais tu choisie quand même Brittany ?

Brittany, la belle blonde du téléphone. Elle est peut-être belle mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout de suite c'est une bonne journaliste. Tu acquiesce légè soupire encore et encore, dévoilée ta vie n'a jamais été un de tes passe temps préféré. Bon tu espère au moins que cette interview ne s'éternisera pas.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce 4ème chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en tout cas, même si vous avez des questiosn j'y répondrais, enfin bref. Merci d'avoir lu. Bonne journée :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes :) Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vois à chaque fois qu'il n'y a que du positive alors je vous remercie. :)

Lisa418 : Je t'ai répondu comme tu me l'as demander :) Et merci de suivre mon histoire, je suis contente qu'elle te fasse autant plaisir ;) Moi aussi j'aime bien le Faberry mais bon mon préféré reste Brittana :p Bonne lecture !

Manon : Merci beaucoup de ta review voici la rencontre :) J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

JennCaron : Oui j'aime beaucoup prendre mon temps lol, à chaque fois je me dis "Si je vais trop vite ce ne seras pas crédible" Alors oui je prends mon temps, et puis c'est génial si ça te provoque une hâte, ça me fais super plaisir, et ce n'est pas grave si tu te répète :D Bonne lecture.

Cul D'Autruche : Alors sache que quand j'ai lue ton pseudo j'ai rigoler :) Bref, merci d'aimer mon histoire, ça me fais plaisir si tu aime l'emplois de la deuxième personne, j'avais hésité à le mettre au départ mais je vois que je reçois de bon retour alors thanks ;) Voici la suite.

Stagie1 : Si ta review devient un roman crois moi cela ne va pas me poser de problème (parce que ma réponse aussi devient vite une roman :/ ) donc non je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette fic' aura, j'écris au jour le jour, donc je ne peux pas te donner de réponse désolée.  
Et oui comment ne pas aimer Arizona ?  
Désolée de t'avoir frustrée pour le restaurant et la non venue de Santana lol mais je me suis dit "Hin hin trop rapide" Et donc oui c'est grâce à Rachel qu'elle vont se rencontrer.  
Moi aussi j'aime bien Brittany, de toute façon même dans la série elle dit des trucs style de rien (exemple : Je n'ai pas mis de culotte) MDR, donc pour moi c'est une facette que je ne pouvais pas enlever :)  
Oui le chauffeur ce fait légèrement plaisir et Santana est et restera Santana :)  
Pour répondre à ta question avec Ethan oui je compte la développer, parce que comme je l'ai dit dans ma fic' Santana continue de chanter pour lui parce qu'elle lui a promis, je ne peux pas le mettre dans ma fic' pour trois ligne et hop il disparaît ;). Donc oui, je vais développer tout ça.  
Merci pour cette review, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout ce que tu me demandais, et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Santana Lopez :

Tu te lève difficilement. Ta nuit n'a pas vraiment été très bonne. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es en manque. Tes yeux sont rester fixer sur cette foutue prise de courant. Tu t'ai lever plusieurs fois pour aller éteindre tes bouffées de chaleurs intense. D'ailleurs tu te rend compte que tu sens atrocement la transpiration, beurk. Dans quel état te rends cette merde ?! Tu descends lentement mais sûrement les escaliers, combien de fois est tu tomber ? Bha tu ne compte même plus.

Rachel (chantonnant) : Santanaaa ?

Tu soupire. Elle n'est pas au boulot elle ?

Tu te choque toi même ! Comment tu peux dire ça de Rachel ? Elle à toujours été là et c'est comme ça que tu l'as remercie. En voulant qu'elle se casse au plus vite ?

Santana : Oui ?

Rachel (se plantant devant la brune) : Tu es enfin levée, tu sais qu'il es déjà 11 heures ? Il faut que tu te prépare, je te rappelle que tu as cette interview avec Britt à 14 heures.

Britt ? Ah oui Brittany Pierce. Attendez depuis quand elle l'appelle Britt ?

Santana (songeuse) : Britt ?

Rachel (souriante) : Oui, hier j'ai été chez elle, elles sont vraiment gentille, tu va adorer Brittany.

Santana : Oui oui.

Elle commence à te gonfler la Pierce. Brittany par-ci Brittany par-là. Tu ne l'as connais pas, mais tu ne l'aime pas. Finalement tu ne va peut-être pas faire cette interview de merde.

Rachel : Bon, je t'ai fais à manger, tu as faim ?

Santana : Non.

Rachel (soupirante) : Tu as mangé hier ?

Santana (tournant la tête) : Non plus.

Rachel : Ne pas manger en cas de stress c'est ...

Tu ne l'écoute plus. Si tu l'écoute encore ta tête va exploser, alors tu hoche la tête, émet quelques sons quand elle te regarde trop explicitement. Elle te raconte donc les problèmes que tu peux encourir, attention Docteur Berry entre en piste, manquerai plus qu'elle sorte son stéthoscope pour t'ausculter. Tu continue toujours d'acquiescer de la tête. Tu l'adore Rachel, tu l'adore vraiment mais là dans des moments pareils il y a vraiment des coups qui se perdent.

Santana (soupirant) : Stop ! J'ai compris.

Rachel (souriante) : Bien. Alors viens manger.

Et sur ce elle partit dans la cuisine. Tu lui emboîte le pas bien que mécontente mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Elle à ses armes pour faire plier une personne. Du moins une arme. Sa bouche. Quand elle se met à parler on ne peux plus l'arrêter.

Santana (s'asseyant sur la chaise) : Tu reprends le boulot aujourd'hui ?

Rachel : Oui. Le Docteur Robbins à besoin de moi.

Santana : Okay.

Rachel : Et toi après ton interview tu va faire quoi ?

Santana : Je ne sais pas.

Rachel : Tu pourrais aller faire un tour, ...

Santana (soufflant) : Oui oui, écouter les oiseaux chanter je sais.

Rachel (souriante) : Je finis à 20 heures, tu veux que l'ont fasse quelque chose ?

Santana : On verra quand tu reviendra.

Rachel (regardant sa montre) : D'accord. Bon je vais y aller, je vais prendre un taxi.

Santana (se levant vers son sac attrapant plusieurs billet au passage) : Tiens cent dollars.

Rachel (étonnée) : Pour un taxi ?!

Santana : Crois moi tu sera bien contente.

Rachel (perdue) : Bon. Et bien à ce soir alors. Bonne interview.

Santana : Merci. Bonne journée.

Et tu la vois passer le pas de la porte de sa démarche assurée et guillerette. Tu espère quand même que sa journée va bien se passer, tu sais que quand elle perd un patient son moral est au plus bas, pour Rachel les échecs la détruisent. Bon, il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer non plus, la brune est une bonne chirurgienne, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et puis elle n'as pas choisie ce métier pour craquer dans les premiers temps. Malgré c'est air de petite fille sans défense elle es très forte, elle ne se laissera pas démonter comme ça. Enfin ... Il serait peut-être temps de se préparer. Tu te dirige donc vers ta salle de bain et fais couler ton eau, tu retourne dans ta chambre pour choisir tes vêtements. Il faut quand même une tenue adapté. Pourquoi pas ton magnifique chemisier blanc avec son énorme nœud noir à pois blanc ? Oui, en plus il est d'une beauté, tu as bien fais de l'acheter. Ensuite un slim noir sobre et classe. Mais malgré tout tu veux mettre une petite touche de couleur dans ta tenue. Oui voilà, tes talons compensés turquoise clairs iront parfaitement bien avec ce que tu porte. Tu retourne dans la salle de bain une fois tes affaires bien préparés. Tu te déshabille et te glisse lentement dans l'eau chaude.

**Putain ça fais du bien.**

Tu te détends parfaitement. Tout est calme dans la maison. Voilà c'est ce genre de vie que tu souhaite, calme et paisible.

...

Tu refait surface. Comment ça refaire surface ? Merde tu t'es endormis mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel heure il est ? 13 heures 45 ?! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Si tu loupe cette interview tout le monde va te tomber dessus. Tu sors de ton bain mettant de l'eau partout, tu cours presque maintenant. Santana ... courir quand il y a de l'eau partout n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais bon tu cours quand même, tu t'habille à la vitesse grand V. Un maquillage léger ainsi qu'un lissage rapide. Le plus rapide du monde tu en es sûr. Tu descends quatre à quatre les escaliers attrapant au passage ton sac. Tu ne prends pas la peine de fermer ta porte à clé, ton concierge le feras de toutes façon. Tu vois ton chauffeur t'attendre appuyer sur la portière avant.

Santana : Monte crétin !

Il acquiesce. Bha tiens il à intérêt à acquiescer. Tu déboîte presque la porte du quatre quatre et saute sur le siège arrière.

Santana : Rachel m'as dit que tu savais la destination alors vas y !

Puck : Bien mademoiselle.

Il démarre donc. Seigneur il ne peut pas aller plus vite bien sur ! Monsieur doit prendre tout sont temps. Rah le nul.

Santana : Hé on va où là ?

Puck : Euh, à l'adresse donner par mademoiselle Berry.

Santana (regardant par la vitre) : Tu connais cette endroit ?

Puck : C'est ici que mademoiselle Pierce habite.

Santana (choquée) : Quoi ? Je vais me faire interviewer chez elle ?

Puck : On dirais bien.

C'est quoi cette journaliste ? Là tu n'as qu'une envie faire demi-tour, oui tu veux absolument faire demi-tour, appeler Artie et l'engueuler ! Qui donne une interview chez soi !? Et puis qui a décider cela ! Puck souris, c'est quoi ces conneries ?

Santana : Tu l'as connais ?

Puck : On s'est déjà vu effectivement.

Santana : Comment elle est ?

Puck : Super sympas. Elle conduis une moto de gros calibre, elle trop canon et ...

Santana (levant la main) : Stop ! J'ai compris Puck.

Encore une madame "Je-suis-trop-canon-et-je-le-sais" ... Euh Santana tu es légèrement pareil. Oui mais toi tu es une star tu n'a pas le choix d'avoir quand même une bonne estime de toi. Tu vois ton chauffeur se garer devant un grand bâtiment. Faites que ce ne soit pas au dernier étage. Puck t'ouvre ta portière ... oh non. Il y a un peu beaucoup de monde dans cette rue.

Puck : Dépêcher-vous de rentrer mademoiselle.

Tu avance à une vitesse hallucinante, tu entends maintenant les cries de la foule mais maintenant tu t'es mise à courir, Puck est derrière toi il te protège.

Santana : Putains c'est quoi le numéro !?

Puck : Le dernier. (s'adressant aux fans) Poussez-vous s'il vous plait !

Les hurlements, les bousculades, les pleurs et même les foutages de gueules, tout y passe. Tu sonne sans t'arrêter, la porte s'ouvre et tu t'engouffre en refermant derrière toi. Puck te regarde et te souris gentiment avant de se frayer un chemin vers le quatre quatre. Tu vois tout le monde sortir son portable pour prendre mile et un cliché, tu reste bloquer devant ce raz-de-marée. Ils essayent d'ouvrir les portes. Tu as peur. Vraiment peur. Tu entends un rire derrière toi. Tu le reconnais, parce que tu l'as déjà entendu au téléphone. Tu te retourne. Brittany Pierce.

**Wow merde alors.**

Elle est magnifique cette femme. D'accord ton chauffeur avait raison, elle est canon ... Non pas canon. Belle. Juste belle. Et ses yeux ! Et ses cheveux ! Et son corps ! Et sa bouche ! Respire ... doucement. Elle s'approche de toi en regardant l'entrée de son bâtiment.

Brittany (riant) : Mon dieu, on dirait des bêtes enragés. (plantant son regard dans celui de la star) Brittany Pierce. Bienvenue chez moi Santana Lopez. Attendez je peux vous appelez Santana ? Sinon ça va être chiant.

Santana : Euh ... Ben oui. Oui.

Brittany (laissant de la place sur son chemin) : Je vous en prie passer devant moi.

Santana : Merci.

Tu monte les premières marches, vous tombez sur un ascenseur plutôt grand tu dois l'avouer. Tu es légèrement déstabiliser par le naturelle sympathique de cette blonde. Elle monte en première dans la cage de fer. Elle est habiller super classe elle aussi. Sa petite veste tailleur monter sur son T-shirt noir légèrement échancrée lui va à ravir. Elle aussi porte un slim noir surmonter sur des talons compenser marron clair. Elle est vraiment superbe. Les portes se referment.

Brittany : Il y a mon photographe là-haut, ce n'est pas dérangeant ? Sinon je peux lui dire de s'en aller.

Santana : Non, je ... ça va.

Bon sang essaye d'aligner deux mots parfaitement bordel !

Brittany : Et sinon ce n'est pas grave si c'est chez moi ? Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux plutôt que d'aller dans mes bureaux, ça fais trop ... glauque pour une interview.

Santana : Non plus.

Brittany (se remettant à rire) : La vache vous êtes coincée !

Santana (choquée) : Pardon ?

Brittany : Désolée, j'ai penser à haute voix.

C'est bien ça le problème. Coincée ? Toi ?

Santana (se raclant la gorge) : Je ne suis pas coincée. Je ne vous connais pas nuance.

Brittany (se pointant du doigt) : Parce que moi je vous connais ?

Santana (haussant les épaules) : Ouais vous êtes journaliste, vous devez bien savoir toute ma vie.

Brittany (grimaçant) : Et hop cliché. Je sais juste votre métier et votre prénom, vous avez quoi 25 ans ?

Santana : J'ai 26 ans.

Brittany : Vous voyez, je ne sais même pas votre âge.

Tu tique malgré tout. Elle est très impressionnante elle arrive à te tenir tête. Finalement cette interview ne va peut-être pas être chiante à en mourir. Elle te lance un sourire. Oui bon ça va elle a gagner. Elle s'approche de toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !?

Brittany (chuchotant) : Entre vous et moi, il est pas un peu lourd votre manager ?

Là tu te met à sourire, elle lui a juste parler au téléphone et elle à quand même su capter les mauvais ondes de ce mec.

Santana : Ouais il est con.

Brittany : C'est un mauvais manager vous savez. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est votre argent.

Santana : Oui. Comme la plus part des personnes qui s'approche de moi.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur un petit couloir, juste devant se trouve une porte grise au numéro 27, c'est assez simple comme immeuble.

Brittany (lui lançant un clin d'œil) : Ne vous laissez pas avoir Santana.

Tu te sens rougir légèrement, tu lui souris mais tu es gênée, pourquoi rougir ?

Brittany (s'arrêtant devant sa porte) : Euh ... Kurt est à l'intérieur, je sais que vous et les journalistes ainsi que les photographes ça n'a jamais été le grand amour, mais ne lui faîtes pas avaler ses objectifs promis ?

Santana (levant son petit doigt en l'air) : Promis.

Mince ! Ton petit doigt ! Depuis que tu as rencontrer Ethan tu as cette espèce de tic qui remonte quand tu fais une promesse. Elle te regarde un peu bizarrement complètement focaliser sur ton petit doigt, oui là elle dois te prendre pour une gamine, elle fronce un peu les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Maintenant elle à tourner son regard vers toi, voyant ton incompréhension elle se met à sourire.

Brittany : Cool.

Tu ne comprends pas, elle ouvre donc sa porte.

**La vache ce cul !**

* * *

Brittany Pierce :

Tu n'as vraiment de mots pour la décrire, elle est d'une beauté extraordinaire tu ne peux le nier, bien sur tu l'as déjà vu à la télé ou en photo mais en vrai tu l'as trouve encore plus belle. Son teint caramel te donne très faim d'un coup. Oh doucement Brittany, tu es journaliste, tu dois juste lui poser des questions, tu ne dois rien faire d'autre. Oui à ton plus grand désarroi, parce que une fille comme ça dans ton lit, tu ne t'en sépare jamais. Oh non jamais. Mais elle t'as l'air un peu réservée et puis il faut dire aussi que tous ces crétins en bas n'aide pas vraiment à la mettre à l'aise. Tu lui souris en lui tendant une orangeade faites par tes soins, elle te remercie et comme la plus part des gens qui te rendent visite au loft elle se dirige machinalement vers la grande baie-vitrée. Elle soupire.

Santana : Vous devez être au calme ici.

Brittany (s'approchant) : Oui. On entends pas le bruit de la population hyper bruyante de New-York. Sauf quand une star débarque ici.

Santana (la regardant) : C'est vous qui m'avez faîtes venir ici.

Brittany : Oui parce que une fois ici dans mon paradis vous n'êtes plus embêter par vos fans hystériques.

Santana (rigolant) : Votre paradis ?

**Dieu ce rire.**

Brittany (attrapant la brune par les épaules la faisant se retourner) : Et oui, ne trouvez vous pas que cet endroit est un paradis ?

Santana (regardant longuement les mains sur ses épaules) : Euh, si bien sur, enfin c'est plus le paradis de la photo ici.

Là c'est toi qui te met à rire. C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de photo de toi, Quinn, vos familles et vos amis. Merci Kurt. Oui bien sur c'est lui qui a pris la plus part des photos, hé c'est un photographe quand même.

Brittany : Oh mais vous savez il n'y a pas que des photos, il y a des posters.

Santana : Je n'en vois aucun pourtant.

Brittany (souriante) : Pas ici, dans la chambre de la grande avocate Fabray.

Tu l'attire à ta suite, Kurt prépare ses objectifs sur le sofa, non il ne pouvais pas faire ça avant ... Tu l'entraîne donc dans la chambre de Quinn, où un beau et grand poster de Santana Lopez y est afficher.

Santana : Le coup du poster ce n'était pas des conneries ?

Brittany (se mettant encore à rire) : Oh non.

Kurt (criant) : Britt j'ai finis !

Santana (soupirante) : Aller, je vais passer à la casserole. (esquissant un petit sourire malgré tout)

Pourquoi elle te parle de casserole ? De toute façon tu ne t'en sers plus, plus aucuns éléments de cuisine depuis que Quinn à découvert son haut bousillée. Enfin bref. De toute façon elle ne rentrerais pas dans une casserole, même la plus grosse que tu possède. Tu raccompagne la latine dans ton salon, ton meilleur ami à l'œil complètement enfoncé dans son appareil. Tu demande à ton invitée de s'asseoir sur la chaise digne des plateau de cinéma. Oui tu as légèrement changer la décoration pour sa venue. Tu as mis un fond noir derrière vous à la demande de ton photographe pour de plus belle photo.

Kurt : Parfait !

Brittany : Donc Santana, Kurt ne va pas prendre des photos en nous demandant de prendre la pose.

Santana (fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension) : C'est-à-dire ?

Kurt : Quand le moment me semblera le bon, je prendrai un cliché.

Brittany : Si cela vous dérange nous ...

Santana : C'est bon ça me va.

Kurt (réfléchissant) : Hum, je peux vous posez une question Mlle Lopez ?

Brittany : Hey c'est moi la journaliste !

Vous vous mettez à rire tout les trois. Et bha, elle est beaucoup plus jolie en rigolant. Tu fais signe à Kurt de posez sa question quand tu as vu l'acquiescement de la star.

Kurt : Vous n'avez jamais fais d'interview ? Je veux dire c'est pas genre un mythe ?

Santana : Non. Enfin, vous voyez bien l'amour qu'il y a entre moi et eux. Vous étiez là le soir où je suis sortie de boîte d'ailleurs, vous avez vu à quel point ces gens là me pourris la vie.

Kurt : Oui. En tout cas sachez que moi et Britt ne sommes pas comme ça.

Santana (souriante en regardant la blonde) : J'ai crus voir ça.

Son sourire est vraiment magnifique et puis son regard est si intense. Brittany tu travail là !

Brittany (frappant dans ses mains) : Alors, on commence ?!

Kurt (rigolant) : Attention, changement dans trois ... deux ... un ...

Il est bête celui-là, il dit ça parce que tu es totalement différente quand tu boss, tu es très professionnelle, il te faut être très sérieuse. Tu te saisie de ton bloc-note préféré, avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, tu l'ouvre et sens les pages fruités. La brune te regarde avec toujours ce jolie sourire.

Brittany : Alors Mlle Lopez, vous êtes en ce moment la célébrité la plus en vogue dans tout les Etats-unis, comment gérer vous cela ?

Elle te regarde un peu incrédule puis hoche la tête en signe de compréhension, elle sait que maintenant tu fais ton job.

Santana (réfléchissant quelques instants) : On ne peut pas gérer cela, on vit avec.

Tu sens dans cette phrase une petite pointe de tristesse. Ce n'est pas vraiment logique. Tu griffonne rapidement sa réponse.

Brittany : De par cette popularité de nombreux fans vous suivent dans tout ce que vous faîtes, n'est-ce pas dérangeant par moment ?

Tu vois qu'elle grimace un peu. Aurais-tu toucher un point sensible ?

Santana (souriante) : Oh non, j'aime mes fans et je dois avouer qu'ils me le rendent bien. Plus qu'ils ne le devraient parfois.

Cela veut tout dire. Rien qu'en voyant l'état dans lequel les gens ce sont ruée vers elle en bas de l'immeuble tout à l'heure prouve qu'ils l'aiment un peu trop, mais elle n'aime pas trop cela, elle était complètement tétanisée devant eux. Pour toi, ils lui gâche aussi la vie. Tu sais qu'elle ne pourra pas faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'une personne la reconnaisse. Tu la comprends.

Brittany : On sait pourtant comment certains fans peuvent être trop encombrant dans la vie d'une star.

Santana (s'empressant de répondre) : Je n'ai pas ce problème là.

Tu jette un regard à Kurt qui hausse les épaules. Bon lui il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Brittany : Ne ressentez vous pas de la pression dans tout les sens ?

Santana (souriante) : Du tout.

Brittany : Vous êtes pourtant une grande star, la pression doit être immense, non ?

Santana : Pas tellement. Je ne ressent pas une quelconque pression.

Elle ment. Elle ment c'est obliger. Elle a beau sourire cela ne cache pas le grain de voix triste qu'elle traîne au fond de sa gorge, tu préfère changer de sujet tu ne veux pas la froisser.

Brittany : Bien. Quels sont vos projets pour votre futur, professionnellement parlant ? Sachant que votre dernier album sortie il y a peine un mois s'est déjà vendu à plus de deux millions de ventes dans le monde.

Santana : Comme vous venez de le dire, je sors tout juste des studios, j'ai enfin finis ce pour quoi je bossais depuis des mois. Je ne vais pas retourner tout de suite en studio mais en tout cas, une tournée national ce prépare.

Elle n'a pas l'air enthousiaste à cette idée, on dirait que ce ne sont pas ses mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

Brittany : Et côté personnelle ?

Kurt : Trois ... deux ... un.

Brittany : Sachez que je ne vous force à rien Santana, si vous n'avez pas envie de répondre à mes questions il suffit de me le dire et j'efface tout okay ?

Santana (souriante) : Très bien.

Kurt : Et c'est repartie.

Brittany : Donc côté personnelle ? Une relation ?

Santana : Non aucunes, je suis célibataire et vous ?

Tu la vois afficher un sourire face à ton air un peu surprise. D'accord pas si coincée que sa "La Lopez". Kurt est entrain de pouffé derrière son objectif, et non il ne va pas t'aider.

Brittany : Euh, je suis aussi célibataire. (se raclant la gorge) Hum. Vous répondez quoi face aux rumeurs qui disent que vous entretenez une relation avec votre amie Rachel Berry ?

Kurt : Britt n'y crois pas en tout cas.

Brittany : Kurt ... Contente toi d'appuyer sur ton petit bouton si tu veux un bon salaire pour t'acheter tes fringues.

A nouveau la brune ce met à rire, suivit de Kurt. Le rire est contagieux c'est un fait, alors tu te met rire aussi. Elle se repositionne s'accoudant sur sa chaise sa main sous son menton te regardant avec ce sourire. Toi aussi tu l'a regarde avec ton sourire fondant, c'est là que Kurt décide d'immortaliser l'instant. Au moins il aura son salaire.

* * *

Santana Lopez :

Tu viens juste d'arriver chez toi, tu es encore dans l'allée, du moins dans la voiture. Tu de très bonne humeur, cette interview était bien. Super bien même. Rachel avait raison cette Brittany est vraiment sympas, gentille, drôle, intelligente aussi. Et ravissante aussi. Elle dégage ce un charme fou. C'est dingue. Tu vois ton reflet dans la vitre et tu t'aperçois que tu souris.

Puck : Mlle ?

Santana : Oui Puck ?

Puck : Vous allez bien ?

Santana (grand sourire) : Oui.

Puck : Vous ne sortez pas ? Parce que ça va faire cinq minutes que je vous ai ouvert votre porte et ...

Santana (sortant) : Oh oui, désolée.

Tu vois son visage choqué. Merde ! Tu ne t'excuse pas ! Tu avance vite vers ta porte d'entrée et claque celle-ci. Tu t'adosse ensuite en te laissant glisser. Tu repense à cette après-midi, tu repense à la belle journaliste.

" Vous savez Santana, une célébrité est une personne connue de nombreuses personnes qu'elle est heureuse de ne pas connaître."

Tout le long du trajet tu as repenser à cette dernière phrase, elle te l'as dit avec ce beau sourire qu'elle a arborer tout ce temps passer avec toi, elle te l'as dit quand tout tes fans étaient coller à la vitre, elle te l'as dit en te regardant avec ses yeux bleus indescriptible. Non tu n'est pas en amour pour elle, tu l'as trouve très charmante tout simplement. Et puis quel professionnalisme, pour une fois. Ton téléphone se met à sonner, tu regarde l'appelant. Bien entendu.

Santana :

Allô ?

Rachel :

Coucou c'est moi.

**Je sais que c'est toi.**

Santana :

Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rachel :

J'appelle pour savoir comment s'est passer ton interview avec Britt.

Santana :

Et bien, c'était cool.

Rachel (s'inquiétant) :

Tu n'as pas dit de grossièreté au moins ?

Santana (soupirante) :

Je ne suis pas un monstre, je l'ai laisser faire son boulot en répondant à ses questions.

Rachel (joyeuse) :

D'accord, et sinon tu l'as trouver comment ?

Santana :

Très ... Sympas. Un peu direct mais ça va.

Oui il faut avouer que Brittany Pierce est un petit peu direct. Mais ça, ça te plaît.

Rachel (rigolant) :

Elle t'as dit quoi ?

Santana (souriante) :

Que j'étais coincée.

Tu as un peu honte quand tu entends le fou rire de ton amie, et en plus elle n'as pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

Santana :

Rachel ...

Tu entends toujours son rire.

Santana (s'agaçant) :

Rachel !

Rachel (rigolant encore un peu) :

Oui pardon.

Tu te met à grogner légèrement.

Rachel :

C'est bon j'arrête. Bon n'oublie pas je rentre à 20h. Attends ! J'ai oubliée de te raconter un truc !

Santana (se mettant à sourire) :

Oui ?

Rachel :

Le chauffeur de taxi m'as demander 80$ ! Pour à peine dix minutes de route tu te rends compte ! Heureusement que tu m'avais donner 100$ ! Tout ça parce que je suis ton amie, j'aime pas la violence mais j'avais vraiment envie de le frapper !

... :

Frapper qui Berry ?

Rachel (sortant un hoquet de surprise) :

Oh ! Docteur Robbins ! Hum je te laisse Santana.

Tu te met donc à rire à ton tour, la petite brune raccroche le plus rapidement possible. N'empêche la voix sexy qu'elle à sa patronne. Enfin bref. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire cette après-midi ? Faire des longueurs dans ta piscine te semble bien, le soleil est au rendez-vous autant en profiter.

* * *

Brittany Pierce :

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu ne sais pas quoi écrire. Tu es dans une impasse. Tu es là avec ton carnet et ton ordinateur. Tu relis les notes que tu as prisent durant cette interview, mais tu ne sais pas quoi mettre. Kurt est partit il y a maintenant une heure, c'est déjà l'heure de manger mais tu n'a pas envie de te lever, il te faut finir cela. Tu entends ta porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Quinn.

Quinn : Salut Britt, alors comment ça s'est passer ?

Brittany (se retournant) : Je suis dans la merde.

Quinn (s'inquiétant) : Pourquoi ?

Elle s'approche de toi avec toujours cette air inquiet sur le visage, elle s'assois tout près sur le canapé.

Brittany (ramenant son stylo à sa bouche) : C'est l'interview, je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

Quinn : Comment ça ? Elle n'a pas voulue répondre à tes questions ?

Brittany : Si, si, mais il y en a une ou elle m'as menti.

Quinn : Quelle question ?

Brittany (se levant) : Elle ne gère pas la pression, elle en a marre de ces fans et de ces vautours qui traînent autour d'elle, elle n'arrive plus à gérer sa célébrité, mais elle ne veux pas l'avouer. alors je ne sais pas si je dois mettre ça dans mon article ou si je dois marcher dans son jeu où le monde est rose.

Ton amie te regarde, elle te comprends mais ne sait pas quoi te dire.

Brittany : Elle ne peux pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, elle est perdue. Complètement perdue.

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire alors ?

Brittany (regardant par la baie-vitrée) : Je ne sais pas.

Quinn : Je pense que tu devrais peut-être en parler avant avec elle.

Brittany : M'ouais ...

Quinn : Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Brittany (se retournant) : Non. Mon métier est de faire savoir ce que pense les gens, je suis comme un messager tu vois ?

Quinn (levant les yeux au ciel) : Tu va bientôt te comparer à Jésus si ça continue.

Brittany (revenant s'asseoir) : Les gens lisent les magazines pour s'informer, dans ces magazines il y a des articles, des articles travailler et écrit par des journalistes, et je suis une journaliste d'accord ? Je dois écrire mon ressentie aussi. Je dois donner mon opinion, pour que les personnes qui lisent ces articles est eux même leurs opinions, grâce à ce que nous écrivons, et nous écrivons la vérité.

Quinn : J'ai du mal à te suivre Britt.

Brittany : Si j'écris que Santana Lopez est épanouie dans sa vie, tout le monde le pensera.

Elle se met à réfléchis et soupire dans la seconde.

Quinn : Je comprends. Si jamais tu écris qu'elle va bien personne ne va faire d'effort pour la laisser tranquille c'est ça ?

Brittany : Oui. Mais cela peut avoir l'effet inverse. Je suis dans une impasse.

Quinn : Appelle Schuester ? Il pourra t'aider non ?

Brittany (sautant du canapé) : Oui ! Tu sais que je t'aime Quinn ?

Quinn (rigolant) : Ouais je le sais.

Ton article doit paraître demain, il te faut faire le bon choix.

* * *

Et voilà la rencontre. Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ça mais pour moi Brittany est une sans gêne, pas dans le mauvais sens, mais pour moi elle a ce don de mettre tout le monde à l'aise :) Alors voilà, je voulais le faire comme ça. J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas. Si cela ne vous à pas plus et bien, faîte moi part de tout ça et si ça vous à plus aussi faîte en moi part ;) Bonne journée à tous :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin les vacances ;) Aller voilà le chapitre 6 !

JennCaron : Ta réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre :) Bonne Lecture.

Cul D'Autruche : Non c'est sûr ce n'est pas banal :) Pour le Faberry je sais pas du tout, j'y pense tout le temps donc maybe, maybe not, je verrais ça. Et pour la casserole, je ne fais pas Brittany complètement débile mais j'aime bien ce trait là de son caractère, ou elle ne comprends pas vraiment les expressions :) Bonne Lecture !

Stagie1 : C'est Brittany, sans le vouloir elle affiche tout le monde ;)  
Et bien pareil ta réponse à ta question est un peu plus en bas. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Rachel Berry :

Tu marche dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avec ce sourire que tu as l'habitude d'avoir, comme ta patronne. Patronne qui parcoure l'hôpital avec toi. Ce matin fût génial, deux opérations réussi, ils sont toujours en vie et c'est ce qui t'apporte. Les petits bout de choux ne méritent pas de tels accidents ou maladies. Bon les adultes aussi mais quelques fois les adultes ne font pas attention à leur santé. Ta chef est totalement d'accord avec ta pensée, car combien de fois avez vous parler de ce sujet ? Tu ne sais plus sincèrement. Mais ce que tu sais en tout cas, c'est que ton fabuleux mentor voue un amour inconsidéré aux enfants, tout comme toi. Alors le courant est vite passer entre vous. C'est vrai que la première fois que tu as vu le Docteur Robbins elle roulait carrément dans l'hôpital. Oui oui. Avec des baskets à roulettes. Au départ tu as crus qu'elle était folle, mais en fait tu te rends compte que c'est une personne qui à vraiment la tête sur les épaules. Tu veux vraiment devenir comme elle. Bon peu-être pas au point de te trimbaler dans les couloirs avec des baskets à roulettes ... Quoique elle t'as déjà fait essayer ses chaussures et c'était plutôt marrant.

Docteur Robbins : Berry tu peux aller donner ce dossier aux infirmières s'il te plaît ?

Rachel : Bien.

Docteur Robbins (s'éloignant en roulant) : Rejoins moi dans la chambre de Kevin quand tu auras finis.

Tu acquiesce en te dirigeant vers le bureau des infirmières, tu dépose le dossier signant les dernières petites notifications du patient, tu es prête à partir quand un nom que tu connais sur beaucoup de bouche arrive à tes oreilles. Tu n'aime pas écouter tout les potins qui sont racontés ici mais quand il s'agit de ton amie tu ne peux pas faire autrement tu as envie de savoir. Alors tu t'empresse de reprendre un autre dossier dans les mains ne te préoccupant même de ce qu'il y a écrit dedans. Sauf que tu ne t'attendais pas à faire partie de la conversation.

Infirmière : Hé docteur Berry ! Justement vous tomber bien.

Rachel : Que ... Quoi ? Un dossier ?

Infirmière : Non non du tout. Avec Santana Lopez ?

Bien sur beaucoup de personne savent que tu es amie avec Santana mais ici à l'hôpital, sauf avec les patients, personne ne t'embête avec ça. C'est une espèce de règle placé par ta propre patronne en plus.

Rachel : Quoi avec Santana ?

Infirmière : Comment cette fille peut-être malheureuse alors que tout le monde l'aime ?

Rachel (fronçant les sourcils) : Je ne comprends pas vraiment là.

... : Rachel !

Tu te retourne à l'entente de ton nom, une fois les yeux fixer sur cette personne tu reprends ton agréable sourir.

Rachel (venant dire bonjour à cette personne) : Salut Finn, tu va bien ?

Finn : Oui et toi ? Au fait j'ai appris pour cette histoire de patient mort, désolé.

Rachel : C'est bon ça va.

Finn : Comment ça c'est passer ?

Rachel : J'ai contacter une avocate, on a mis en place notre défense on attends juste la date du procès.

Finn (souriant) : Je suis sûr que tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter tu es la meilleure.

Rachel : Merci.

Tu vois ta chef dans son dos croisant les bras ... Mince !

Docteur Robbins : Berry ? Ne t'ai-je pas demander de me rejoindre dans la chambre de Kevin ? Tu préfère fricoter avec les infirmiers ?

Finn : Excusez-moi Docteur Robbins c'est de ma faute. Au revoir Rachel.

Tu ne réponds pas vraiment, juste un léger signe de main suffit. Tu ne veux pas fâcher ta patronne. Enfin est-ce que une fois tu as vue ta chef fâchée ? Non tu ne crois pas. Elle respire le bonheur, comme Brittany finalement. Eh mais oui l'article de Brittany à du sortir aujourd'hui, tu as hâte de savoir comment c'est déroulé cette interview. Tu essaye de trouver un moyen de t'échapper quelques minutes mais ton biper ainsi que celui de ta chef se manifeste d'un coup.

Docteur Robbins (soupirante) : Aller on y va Berry.

Bon pour l'article se sera plus tard. Vous foncez toutes les deux aux portes des urgences. Tiens Finn aussi arrive, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un simple cas. Tu te munis de ta blouse jaune et attends patiemment, maintenant tu entends de loin la sirène ... Les sirènes ? Tu pense tout de suite à un accident de bus, une fusillade au sein de l'école, pleins d'idées te vienne en tête quand le camion rouge arrive. Un camion. Deux camions. Trois, quatre ... Sept.

**Putains !**

Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de jurer mais là il y a de quoi. Tu panique. Oui la tu panique.

Docteur Robbins : Rachel, tout va bien se passer d'accord ?

Rachel (soufflant un coup) : Oui.

Les portes s'ouvrent, vous vous précipiter vers le brancard de la pauvre petite.

Ambulancier : Laura Smeet, 8 ans, était dans sa classe comme tout les autres lorsque une détonation la projeter huit mètres plus loin en passant par une fenêtre. Fracture du bassin apparente et sûrement beaucoup de liaison interne.

Docteur Robbins (fronçant les sourcils) : Comment ça sûrement ?

L'ambulancier se retourne vers la patiente. Tes yeux s'agrandissent. Tu ressent tellement de sentiments à ce moment, la peine, la compassion, la peur, l'angoisse ...  
Tu regarde cette petite, tu descends ton regard vers son thorax, un énorme éclat de verre la transperce de par en par.

Docteur Robbins : Oh merde. (s'approchant de la petite) Laura, je m'appelle Arizona tout va bien se passer tu es à l'hôpital, je vais m'occuper de toi ma puce. (s'adressant au brun et à la brune) Hudson ! Bipe la cardio et l'ortho ! Berry avec moi on va au bloc !

Trois heures plus tard

Docteur Robbins : Berry va voir si sa famille attends en bas s'il te plaît, tiens les au courants de la situation.

Rachel : Mais et l'opération ?

Docteur Robbins : Berry !

Tu l'as regarde, d'accord elle ne va pas en démordre, tu sors du bloc jetant tout tes vêtements à la poubelle, cela t'ennuie tout de même de ne pas continuer cette opération. Tu descends donc par les escaliers pour arriver dans le grand hall. Tu t'approche du bureau des infirmières visiblement débordées, bon.

Rachel (élevant la voix) : Je cherche les parents ou un membre de la famille de Laura Smeet, agée de 8 ans.

... : C'est ma fille !

Tu vois une grande jeune femme rousse arriver au pas de course suivit d'un homme sûrement le père.

Madame Smeet (paniquer) : Où est ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arriver ? Pitié ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte !

Rachel : Madame calmez-vous ! Elle est actuellement au bloc opératoire, le Docteur Robbins est en train de l'opérer.

Madame Smeet (au bord des larmes) : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Rachel : Elle a plusieurs liaisons internes et beaucoup de fractures, un éclat de verre c'est loger dans son thorax, je ne vous cache pas que les dommages sont très important, le Docteur Robbins à du enlever l'un de ses reins et une partie de son intestin.

Monsieur Smeet : Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle n'a que 8 ans.

Rachel : Je sais monsieur mais nous n'avions pas le choix si nous voulions qu'elle reste en vie.

Madame Smeet : Et ... Et l'éclat de verre ? Vous l'avez retiré ?

Rachel : En réalité Mme Smeet, l'éclat est encore là, nous opérons tout autour et c'est en partie pour ça que l'opération dur aussi longtemps.

Tu vois la mère s'effondrée dans les bras de son mari, la vie est cruelle parfois. Tu te retire donc, tu ne sais plus quoi dire, tu viens ici pour dire quoi "Oh votre fille est toujours en vie malgré le fait qu'elle a presque une vitre entière dans le corps mais je vous rassure tout va pour le mieux."

Ouais la vie est cruelle.

* * *

Quinn Fabray :

Tu soupire une nouvelle fois. Ce genre de client tu t'en passerai bien. Monsieur Chelton. Un sacré cas.

Monsieur Chelton : Elle crois que je la trompe, elle me colle un divorce au cul alors que j'ai rien fait, elle dit qu'elle a soit disant des photos de moi avec ma secrétaire, je suis sûr qu'elle les a truquées, c'est une manipulatrice !

Le discours habituel.

Monsieur Chelton : Alors vous aller me défendre ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur une Brittany visiblement pressée. Les cheveux dans tout les sens, ce qui lui donne quand même un air sexy, elle est habillée tout simplement d'un Marcel blanc avec une licorne, okay le tee-shirt n'est pas si simple. Ses longues jambes dénudées dépassant de son short son en tout cas tout simplement belle. C'est Britt quoi.

Brittany : Quinn il faut que je te parle là tout de suite !

Monsieur Chelton : Je suis en rendez-vous.

Brittany (le regardant) : Quoi ?

Monsieur Chelton : Vous attendrez votre tour ! J'ai une affaire de divorce à régler !

Brittany : Bon vous, vous avez dût tromper votre femme, vous devez sûrement dire à tout le monde "je suis blanc comme grêle", alors que vous coucher avec votre secrétaire, ou votre femme de ménage, ou sa sœur. Et Quinn ne défends pas les hommes comme vous. La porte est par là, au revoir. (s'adressant à Quinn) Il faut vraiment que tu écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

Tu rigole intérieurement. "Je suis blanc comme grêle." Mais où elle va chercher tout ça ?

Monsieur Chelton (se levant énervé) : Avocate de merde !

Géniale ... Tu vois ta meilleure amie tourner la tête très lentement, oui comme dans les films d'horreurs, ou comme la poupée Chucky.

Brittany : Pardon ?

Quinn (se massant les tempes) : Britt laisse le.

**Mon dieu qu'il s'en aille !**

Monsieur Chelton : Ouais c'est ça !

Réponse typique du mec qui veut avoir le dernier mot. La porte claqua violemment dans un résonnement sourd.

Quinn : Tu sais que je devrais t'engueuler pour ce que tu viens de faire ?

Brittany (souriante) : Oui je sais. Mais tu ne va pas le faire.

Tu l'as regarde. Bien sur que non tu ne va pas le faire, parce que d'une, ce gars te faisait chier et de deux, parce que c'est Britt.

Quinn (s'affalant sur sa chaise de bureau) : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

Brittany (sautillant) : Je vais couvrir l'événement des MTV awards qui auront lieu dans deux mois !

Quinn (se relevant d'un coup) : Quoi vraiment ?!

Brittany : Oui, tu te rends compte ? Je serais en première loge avec les stars !

Quinn (venant prendre son amie dans ses bras) : Je suis trop fière de toi Britt !

Brittany (rigolant) : Moi aussi je suis fière de moi !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand avec une Mercedes sautillant avec vous et en criant "Moi aussi.". Tu t'arrête en la regardant bizarrement.

Quinn : Mercedes ?

Mercedes (s'arrêtant) : Bha quoi ? Vous célébrer quelque chose alors je viens le célébrer avec vous même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Brittany se met à pouffer puis se met de nouveau a sautiller avec Mercedes qui elle toute contente se prête au jeu. Et bien, si des clients passe par là tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires toi.

Quinn (attrapant son manteau) : Allons boire un coup pour fêter ça.

Brittany (regardant sa montre) : Mais Quinn il est à peine trois heures. Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous ?

Quinn : On s'en fout, Mercedes tu viens avec nous ?

Mercedes (grand sourire) : Et comment.

Tu adore ton job, vraiment ! C'est la seule chose qui te passionne. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne t'a passionner, pas une cause innocente à défendre, juste des sales cons qui trompent leurs femmes ou des grands patrons accusés de fraudes. Ce n'est pas ce qui te réjouis le plus d'aider des "criminels", bon le mot est un peu fort mais au yeux de la lois c'est le terme exact. Et à tes yeux aussi. Vous descendez donc du grand building une fois que ta secrétaire est annulé tout tes rendez-vous. Depuis combien de temps tu n'avais pas pris une bonne après-midi entre copine ? La semaine dernière ... Oui bha ça fais super longtemps.

Brittany : Hé au fait Quinn ? Comme ça ce passe avec Rachel ?

Quinn (soupirant) : Le père ne veut pas en démordre. Malheureusement il va être perdant dans cette affaire, ça va encore plus l'anéantir.

Mercedes (souriante) : Dit Brittany c'était comment l'interview, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire l'article ce matin ?

Brittany (faisant mine d'être choquer) : Non ! Toi Mercedes Jones tu n'a pas lue mon article ? (sanglotant) Toi ? Ma plus grande fan ?

Quinn (riant) : Britt arrête ça.

Brittany (rigolant elle aussi) : Un minimum de second degrés.

Soudain une jeune femme au cheveux bruns coupe court vos plaisanteries et se poste devant Brittany, les traits de son visage sont bizarres, tu as un mauvais pré-sentiment.

... (brandissant le "New-York Times") : C'est vous qui avait écrit cette article ?

Tu vois qu'elle montre l'article sur "La Lopez". Ouais rien de très bon là.

Brittany : Oui pourquoi ?

Alors là elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Tu vois ta meilleure amie faire un pas en arrière sous l'impact. Ouais elle lui en a coller une ! Non mais sérieusement !?

Quinn (se postant devant la blonde) : Britt ça va ? (regardant la jeune femme) Non mais vous êtes tarée !?

... (criant) : Elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de raconter n'importe quoi sur Santana et sur nous !

Tu sens Brittany te pousser violemment, tu t'accroche à elle pour éviter les débordements mais tu l'as sens bouillonner intérieurement. Maintenant tout les gens dans la rue vous regarde un peu bizarrement.

Brittany (criant elle aussi) : C'est à cause de gens comme vous qu'elle ne va pas bien !

La brune partit en lançant un jolie doigt d'honneur ... Plus mature tu meurt. Tu regarde ton amie, la joue maintenant rouge, ouais elle ne l'as pas loupé. Tu entends la blonde jurer discrètement, elle ne jure jamais sauf quand on parle des magazines people pourris, ou que l'ont touche à ses amis. Mais là elle est juste énervée parce qu'elle s'est pris un coup qu'elle n'aurait pas dut recevoir, alors elle jure. Mais bon ses insultes ne vole pas haut non plus.

Brittany : Je vais lui jeter un sort, elle va rien comprendre quand tout ses petits lutins magiques vont se barrer !

Tu souris, oui ce sont les insultes de Brittany.  
Tu vois les passant s'agglutiner presque autour de vous, tu entends les moqueries, les insultes, les menaces de mort ... Quoi ? Des menaces de mort !? Sur Britt ? Ils la regardent tous avec un sourire mauvais, non pas tous certaines éprouve de la compassion, mais la plus part des personnes se moquant sont plus des filles ... Bien sur. Tu sens ton amie s'extirper de tes bras, partant de l'autre côté de la rue visiblement bien énervée, elle se fait pousser au passage par certaines filles. Qu'elles bandes de %§ #& ! Mercedes commence à vouloir suivre la journaliste mais tu l'en empêche en faisant non de la tête. Tu sais qu'à cette instant elle veut être seule. Si tu n'y va pas ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur de te faire traiter de Grimlins non, mais tu sais que tu ne va pas lui servir à grand chose la tout de suite.

Cet article ne va pas vraiment vous apportez de bonne chose.

* * *

Brittany Pierce :

Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas du tout. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi ce coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te reproche ? Tu n'a rien fait mince ! Tu marche toujours sans vraiment savoir où est-ce que tu vas. Tu sais que Quinn ne va pas s'inquiéter, tu veux vraiment être seule parce que tu n'a pas envie de dire à ta meilleure amie que c'est un Grimlins. Oui parce que ça t'ai déjà arriver. Enfin bref, tu marche, tu marche, tu tourne dans n'importe qu'elle rue si bien que tu reconnais à peine l'endroit. Tu relève la tête. Et merde. La rue n'a pas l'air vraiment rassurante mais bon tu ne t'en soucie pas, personne ne viendra te mettre son poing dans la figure ici. Tu t'assoie sur une poubelle. Ce n'est pas le premier truc qui te dérange, ni même l'odeur. Tu es bien ici. C'est calme, même si tu entends le trafic permanent de New-York tu trouve cet endroit calme.

Tu as peut-être pris la mauvaise décision. Oui peut-être. Tu sors ton magazine. Logique que tu l'aie avec toi, tu écris des articles dessus quand même. Tu l'ouvre à la page qui intéresse, tu va relire encore une fois ton écrit. Encore une fois. Combien de fois tu l'as lue, jusqu'au dernier moment tu l'a lue et relue. Ton édition suit juste l'interview de la star.

" Santana : Je suis épanouie dans ce que je fais. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me soutiennent.

Vous savez ce que je pense. Santana Lopez n'est pas épanouie. Elle n'a plus de vie. Elle n'a plus de choix. Elle ne peut plus prendre de décision elle-même. Elle ne peut pas suivre son propre chemin, elle doit rentrer dans une case, une case qui ne lui plaît pas. Sa vie est envahit par des personnes qui ne devraient pas ce permettre, des personnes qui n'ont aucuns droit sur ce qu'elle dit et pense. Sa vie ainsi que celle de ses amis.  
Je fais référence à certains fans. Avant cette interview il a suffit de quelques secondes pour être entourés de personnes qui ne respect pas son espace personnelle, il a suffit de quelques secondes pour envahir sa vie.  
Je fais aussi référence à ces "journalistes" qui se permettent d'entrer dans sa vie par d'autres moyens, des moyens désespérant et complètement inutiles.  
Je n'ai pas sentie cette joie permanente de donner du plaisir à ses fans, vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que c'est fans lui gâche ce plaisir. Elle n'a plus de plaisir à chanter si elle se fait harceler jour et nuit.  
Elle ne peut faire confiance à personne, parce que tout le monde attends quelque chose d'elle, tout le monde veut un bout d'elle. Un bout de son corps. Un bout de sa vie. Sa vie."

Brittany Pierce."

Tu soupire. Okay, tu l'avoue c'est un peu une bombe lâché. Tu es même sûr que Santana Lopez est en colère contre toi. Durant cette interview, elle n'a jamais avouer que ces fans la gonflaient. Parce qu'elle sait que sans eux elle n'existe pas et donc ne peux pas chanter. Parce chanter est vraiment son plus grand plaisir. Elle tenait vraiment à te le faire partager dans ses réponses. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui la maintient hors de l'eau ?

... : Salut Brittany.

Tu tourne la tête, reconnaissant tout de suite la personne tu souris de toutes tes dents.

Brittany : Hey !

* * *

Santana Lopez :

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Bon sang pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Et puis comment tu as pus être aussi conne !? Tu le sais que tu n'était pas tellement convaincante mais en une heure elle à cerné ton ressenti. Elle a tout compris ! Même Rachel n'a jamais vraiment su ce que tu ressentais au fond, elle pensait juste que c'était les photographes et les journalistes te traquant inlassablement, mais elle ne pensait pas que tes fans pouvait aussi te traquer de la même manière. Tu n'arrête pas de refaire les cent pas, jetant un coup d'œil au magazine pour t'assurer que ce que tu as lue n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination, mais non, les mêmes mots, les mêmes lignes, la même personne. Cette personne. Tu jure intérieurement, pas contre elle mais contre toi, tu jure contre tes foutus mots, tu jure contre ta foutu hésitation, tu jure ! Tu ne fais que ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pus t'empêcher cette mine paniquer quand tes fans ont débarqués ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas plus défendu le fait que tu n'avais aucuns problèmes avec eux ? Tu entends la porte se refermer doucement. Des petits pas hésitants s'approchant, et une main réconfortante se posant sur ton épaule. Elle ne devrait même pas être là. Oui parce qu'elle t'as appelée pour te dire que finalement elle était de garde. Mais tu sais pourtant qu'elle n'est pas venue parce qu'elle a oublier quelques choses.

Rachel : Santana ?

Santana : Quoi ?

Rachel : C'est vrai ?

Tu te retourne avec une tête un peu étonnée par la question. Tu t'attendais à des "Tu te sens bien ?" "Est-ce que ça va ?" "Tu veux que je reste ce soir ?" Mais pas à ça. Voyant ton froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension elle se met donc à développer sa question.

Rachel : C'est vrai que tu n'es pas épanouie ?

Santana (doucement) : Rachel ...

Rachel : J'aurais dût le voir.

Santana (prenant son amie dans ses bras) : Je suis épanouie, quand je traverse le pas de cette porte je suis épanouie.

Rachel : Ah oui ? Et quand tu le traverse dans l'autre sens tu ressent quoi ?

Santana : La même chose.

Rachel : Tu sais quoi ? Au début je me suis dit que Brittany était inconsciente de marquer des choses comme ça mais maintenant je la crois. Je suis sûr qu'elle dit la vérité.

Tu l'as regarde. Elle n'as pas tord. Ni elle ni Brittany.

Tu entends le biper de ton amie et pour la première fois tu est contente que celui-ci ce manifeste là maintenant.

Rachel (regardant son biper puis la pointant du doigt) : On a pas finis cette conversation.

Elle te dis au revoir et s'en va. Tu souffle. Tu as l'impression d'avoir été percer à jour. La seule personne qui te perce à jour est une journaliste. Si quelqu'un t'aurais dit ça un jour, jamais tu n'y aurais crus. Jamais.

Tu monte maintenant les marche de ton escalier. Cette fois-ci rien ne va t'empêcher de prendre cette drogue. Ouais la maintenant tu en a besoin pour affronter ce qui va ce passer, tu va être sur les lèvres de tout le monde et tu es certaines que la traque ne va pas s'arrêter. Elle va empirer. Tu en ai sur. Et ton seul allié la dedans est cette drogue. Alors tu te démonte ta prise attrapant le pochon remplie de cette farine magique. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas, bien sur, tu te le répète à chaque fois, tout le temps, mais tu n'arrive pas à stopper ça. Certains te catégoriserait dans le camps des lâches, parce que oui tu es lâche. Tu es tellement lâche que tu en viens à flinguer ton existence avec ce genre de merde, à oubliée la réalité avec ce genre de merde. Mais tu deviens justement accrocs à ce genre de merde. Tu t'installe et prépare tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu aligne parfaitement tout les minuscules grains blancs en une ligne bien droite. Tu enroule un bout de papier pour former un pauvre tube, tu es juste minable.

**Ouais je suis minable.**

Si tout le monde savait pour tes activités illégales pas si sur que tout le monde t'aimerait encore. Et puis tu perdrais la confiance d'Ethan, tu auras bafouer ta parole en rompant ta promesse. Et puis imagine un peu la dernière imagine qu'il aura de toi. Jurer ! Après celui-ci tu arrête la drogue pour de bon. Mais juste après celui-ci car tu en a vraiment vraiment besoin, c'est comme vital pour ton corps qui le réclame depuis très longtemps maintenant.

Et donc en l'espace de cinq minutes tu es ailleurs. Complètement ailleurs. Perdue. Brittany à raison, tu es perdue.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère encore une fois que ça vous à plu. N'hésitez à m'en faire part en tout cas :) Bonne journée à tous. Et Joyeuse Pâques aussi :D


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos reviews :) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

Oui j'ai poster un jour plus tôt parce que demain je ne pourrais le faire :) Voilà

JennCaron : Alors voilà la confrontation ... enfin "Confrontation" c'est un peu fort lol :) Merci de continuer de me lire et de poster à chaque fois une review sympas ;)

Stagie1 : Merci d'aimer mon style. Et bien voilà la suite je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus ;) Et tu vas savoir à qui Britt' parle, peut-être tu le sait ou pas x)  
Je sais que Santana ne doit pas tomber dans cette merde :(  
Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Bisous :) Bonne lecture

* * *

Quinn Fabray :

17h30. Les aiguilles ne veulent pas tourner plus vite, tu as l'impression qu'elles restent collées au cadran, qu'elles se moquent de toi. Tu joue nerveusement avec ton stylo le faisant tomber plusieurs fois. L'attente. Tu hais cela. Les minutes sont tellement longues tu as l'impression que le temps s'arrête. L'attente n'a jamais vraiment été ta principale qualité. Oui c'est même ton pire défaut. Tu jette un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge mais tu ne vois aucun changement. Sois elle est en retard sois elle a décider de ne plus t'appeler. Pourtant même dans cette période elle t'appel toujours à la même heure. Cela va faire deux jours que tu n'a plus aucunes nouvelles pourtant tu sais quand période de mal être elle t'appelle !Tu soupire. Le téléphone sonne, tu saute littéralement dessus.

Quinn (à bout de souffle) :

Allô ?! Britt ?

Brittany :

Quinn tu va bien ?

Quinn (soulagée) :

Oui, oui. Maintenant ça va mieux. Tu es où ?

Brittany :

Je suis partie au Nevada.

Quinn :

Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous au Nevada ?!

Brittany :

J'ai demander à Schuester de m'envoyer au festival du Burning Man.

Quinn :

Quoi ? Attends tu déteste ce festival.

Brittany :

Oui et bien plus maintenant.

Quinn (se collant la main sur le front) :

Brittany, s'il te plaît. Cela va faire une semaine que tu n'es presque plus à la maison et maintenant au bout de deux jours d'absence tu me sors que tu es au Nevada. J'ai faillis appeler les flics moi merde !

Brittany :

Je fais encore ce que je veux !

Quinn :

Tu pourrais au moins prévenir. Kurt n'arrête de me demander où est-ce que tu es. Même Rachel s'inquiète de ne plus te voir.

Brittany :

Oui bha c'est bon je rentre demain !

Quinn :

Vers quel heure ? Allô ?

Tu repose le combiné violemment. Tu le savais que cette article n'allait rien apporter de bon. Elle avait essayer de passer au dessus de ça dans les premiers temps mais la lettre de mort la complètement battue. Non mais une lettre de mort sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas normal.  
Et à partir de là, elle n'allait plus travailler et rentrais à peine à la maison. Quand tu lui demandais où est-ce qu'elle était, elle te renvoyait chier et ça ce n'est pas du tout Brittany. Tu regarde la téléphone. Au Nevada ? Au festival du Burning Man ? Non c'est impossible ! Elle hais plus que tout le rock et tout c'est truc qui hurlent dans des micros. Tu te lève rapidement de ta chaise attrapant ta veste au passage. Tu ferma la porte de ton bureau sous le regard interrogateur de Mercedes.

Quinn : Je dois m'absenter c'est très important. Annule tout mes rendez-vous.

Mercedes : Mais vous avez des rendez-vous important.

Quinn : Je t'ai dit de les annulés ! Okay ?

Non il ne faut pas que tu t'emporte, elle n'a rien fait.

Mercedes : Oui d'accord.

Tu vois l'expression triste de son visage. C'est vrai que tu ne t'énerve jamais sur elle. Tu te pince l'arrête du nez.

Quinn : Excuse moi. Je suis sur les nerfs.

Mercedes : C'est Brittany ?

... : Du nouveau avec Brittany ?

Vous tournez toutes les deux la tête dans la direction des ascenseurs du bâtiment et vos yeux se posent sur la petite brune que tu as maintenant l'habitude de voir. Elle avance vers vous avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle adore aussi Britt.

Quinn : Non. Enfin si.

Rachel (un peu perplexe) : Non, si ?

Quinn : Je dois y aller c'est très important.

Rachel (d'une voix douce) : Je peux venir avec toi ?

Quinn : Oui, oui si tu veux. Mercedes n'oublie pas ...

Mercedes : D'annuler tout vos rendez-vous je sais.

Tu presse le pas vers la cage de fer suivis de près par la petite interne. Les portes se referment dans la seconde qui suit. Elle ne dis pas un mot. Et toi non plus. Tu tape nerveusement du pied jusqu'à ce que tu arrive dans le hall. Tu sors de l'immeuble tu va pour héler un taxi mais la petite main douce de Rachel t'en empêche.

Rachel (montrant le quatre quatre du doigt) : Noah est là-bas.

Alors vous vous dirigez vers la voiture, tu donne la direction des bureaux de la blonde. Tu veux aller voir Schuester et lui demander face à face si oui ou non il a bien envoyer Brittany à son festival. Parce qu'au téléphone c'est facile de dire non mais dans les yeux c'est plus difficile. Durant le trajet tu fixe le paysage qui défile sous tes yeux, tu regarde sans vraiment prêter attention. Jamais la journaliste ne s'est comporter comme ça. En même temps jamais elle ne s'est prit une droite parce qu'elle a écrit quelque chose. Tu te met à sa place. Toi aussi tu aurais craquer. Et à ton avis toi aussi tu aurais envoyer balader tout le monde, pas aussi gentiment que Brittany tu en ai sûr. Tu continue de regarder fixement les trottoirs sales de New-York, oui pour aller au lieu de travail de ta meilleure amie il faut passer par le quartier défavoriser. Le quartier défavoriser. Tellement de personnes dans la détresse et si peu de gens pour les aider. Tu souris. Brittany aide ces personnes là. Enfin du moins les petits enfants de la rue. Soudain tu écarte en grand les yeux.

Quinn (criant) : Arrête-toi ! Vite !

Tu vois le regard interrogateur du chauffeur.

Rachel : Stop toi sur le côté Noah.

Suite à ça la voiture se gare sur le côté, Puck jette un regard méfiant autour de lui, tandis que tu sors et t'arrête devant "L'engin de mort". Au Nevada. Mon cul oui ! Tu regarde les ruelles aux alentours cherchant sa chevelure blonde soyeuse. Elle va s'en prendre une aussi soyeuse quand tu lui mettra la main dessus.

Rachel (s'interrogeant) : C'est sa moto ?

Quinn (grinçant des dents) : Oui.

Maintenant tes oreilles sont en alerte, tu essaye d'écouter tout les sons. Les voitures, les motos, les personnes dans la rue, le brouhaha incessant de la ville et un rire singulier que tu reconnaîtrais parmi tant d'autres. Tu te dirige vers la petite ruelle légèrement sale, tu l'avoue que tu n'est pas du tout en accord avec cette environnement, tes talons noires ainsi que ta jupes courte droite et lisse tout aussi noir, supportant un Marcel blanc en dessous de ta veste tailleur. Le contraste est évident. Tu tourne à l'angle et tu l'as vois là assise sur une poubelle accompagné d'un jeune garçon. Elle rigole avec ce petit gars mais dès qu'elle te vois elle panique légèrement.

**Oh oui panique ma chérie.**

* * *

Rachel Berry :

Tu es vraiment inquiète. Tu as peur. Oui parce que tu aime bien Brittany. Tu peux dire malgré tout que c'est une de tes amis. Vous avez passer quelques moments ensembles, et puis comme tu t'attache très vite c'est tout naturellement qu'elle est devenue ton amie. Et pour Brittany tu pense qu'elle te voie de la même manière. Mais là tu te demande vraiment ce qu'elle fait, où elle est, si elle va bien ? Et puis Quinn ... Mon dieu . Quinn est juste paniquer, elle est tout le temps entrain de penser à la blonde. Et tu te demande même si elle n'a pas des sentiments vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie. Après tout elles ont couchées ensembles. Peut-être qu'elles couchent régulièrement ensembles ? Tu secoues la tête, ce n'est pas tes affaires. Mais bon quand même. Tout en réfléchissant à cela tu entends le crie de l'avocate, tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe que vous êtes déjà devant Brittany qui est assise le plus normalement du monde sur une poubelle avec un petit enfant. Un petit blond avec de magnifique yeux verts ont dirait un parfait mixte entre Brittany et Quinn. Aussitôt que le petit jette un regard sur vous il se met à courir vers la sortie de la rue, la journaliste essaye de le suivre mais elle est vite stoppée par l'avocate.

Brittany (criant en regardant le petit s'éloigner) : Ethan ! Attends !

Bon là c'est sûr elle le connais.

Quinn (plaquant son amie contre le mur) : Tu te fout de ma gueule ?!

Brittany : Hey Quinn doucement !

Tu est scotchée face à cette scène. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Tu n'as jamais vu une once de violence de la part de Quinn, alors oui tu es très surprise. En revanche Brittany n'as pas l'air de s'en inquiéter vraiment.

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ?

Brittany (se débattant) : Lâche-moi !

L'autre blonde aux yeux vert la lâche donc, on peut voir son énervement mais aussi le soulagement sur son visage.

Quinn : Au Nevada hein ?

Brittany (soupirant) : Si je t'avais dit que j'était ici le F.B.I serait déjà de la partie.

Quinn (faisant des allers-retours) : Britt ce n'est pas un jeu là ! J'ai eu peur okay ? Tu disparaît pendant deux jours sans donner de nouvelles, le jour où tu daigne enfin me prévenir tu me dis que tu es à un festival pourris alors que finalement tu arpente les rues louches de New-York ! Mais merde comprends moi !

Tu vois Brittany regarder le sol. C'est déjà ça, elle sait qu'elle à inquiéter tout le monde.

Rachel (s'approchant doucement) : Tu va bien au moins ?

Elle hoche la tête te regardant avec ce sourire qu'elle à l'habitude d'afficher, elle pose sa main sur ton bras pour te rassurer et se dirige vers Quinn pour la prendre dans ses bras à elle. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que ton avocate resserre l'étreinte de son amie. Tu peux même apercevoir les yeux brillant de la belle blonde.

Brittany : Je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de ...

Quinn (caressant ses cheveux) : Je sais. Je sais. (prenant sa tête dans ses mains) Ne me refait plus jamais ça d'accord ?

Brittany (souriante) : Promis.

Tu vois qu'elle arrive vers toi les bras tendus. Okay. Câlin alors, de toute façon tu adore les câlins.

Brittany (serrant son amie) : Bonjour Rachel.

Rachel (rigolant) : Bonjour Brittany.

Vous vous mettez à rire toutes les trois. Tu vois tout de suite que Quinn est plus heureuse avec Brittany à ses côtés.

Quinn : C'était qui le gosse ?

Brittany : Hein ? Personne. Un ami.

Quinn : C'est personne ou un ami ?

Brittany (grand sourire) : J'ai faim.

Tu rigole légèrement. Une chose est sûr elle ne veut pas en parler. Alors vous marcher en direction de la voiture, enfin tu marche toute seule parce que tu n'as pas vue les deux blondes s'arrêter devant la moto noire.

Quinn : Tu nous suis hein ?

Brittany (riant) : Ne t'en fais pas je serais derrière.

La blonde aux yeux verts prends une nouvelle fois sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en lui collant un énorme bisou sur la joue. Tu n'ai pas sûr de bien entendre mais tu crois qu'un petit "Je t'aime" à été glisser. Tu souris. Elles feraient un super beau couple. Ouais ...

Quinn (prenant Rachel par le bras) : Aller en route !

Une nouvelle fois tes dents s'affichent dans un sourire resplendissant. Et c'est donc en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la journaliste enfilant son casque que vous montez dans la voiture. Noah démarre donc et le ronronnement derrière te permet d'affirmer que Britt aussi.

Rachel : Et si pour fêter ça on allait manger au restaurant ?

Quinn : Quoi ? Mais il est à peine dix huit heures.

Rachel (déçu) : Ah oui.

Quinn (souriante) : Mais tu peux venir à la maison en attendant et ont ira manger ensuite ? Sauf si tu as quelque ...

Rachel (enthousiaste) : Non c'est bon ! Je suis okay !

Noah vous emmène donc chez tes deux amies. Encore une fois vous parcourez la ville. La motarde est légèrement devant vous, tu peux voir l'agacement de ton chauffeur ce qui te fais doucement rire, toi mais aussi la belle avocate. De voir ton amie devant te rassure, elles ce sont retrouvées. N'empêche toute cette inquiétude pour des abrutis qui osent critiquer son travail, article que tu as d'ailleurs trouver très bien travailler, grâce à elle tu as compris. Tu as compris que Santana n'est pas vraiment heureuse malgré la vie qu'elle mène, et c'est justement la vie qu'elle mène qui ne la satisfait pas. Oui tu t'en a rendue compte grâce à Britt. Bien sur que non tu ne va pas la blâmer pour ça, ce serais vraiment imbécile. Et puis Santana ne lui en veut pas vraiment ... Enfin peut-être un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Mais tu vas arranger ça.

Et si tu invitais Santana à venir manger avec vous ? C'est peut-être trop tôt ? Oui tu n'as pas envie que la brune saute littéralement sur la blonde, déjà qu'elle à reçu ce coup de poing gratuit il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle l'approche pour l'instant. Quoique ? Tu peux lui demander de ce tenir tranquille, "Bonjour, au revoir" c'est toujours un bon début ? Et puis Brittany à ce don de mettre vite les gens à l'aise même si elle a dit une bêtise ou quelque chose que la personne ne voulait pas voir afficher dans la presse ...

Rachel : Euh Quinn ?

Quinn (la regardant) : Oui ?

Rachel : Est-ce que tu crois que c'est trop tôt ? Enfin je veux dire si j'invite aussi Santana à se joindre à nous, est-ce que tu crois que par rapport à Brittany c'est trop tôt ?

Quinn (réfléchissant) : Et bien je sais pas.

Rachel : Tu as raison, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Quinn (rigolant doucement) : Hey Rachel, je n'ai rien dit. Je pense que tu devrais lui proposer et puis Britt ne serais pas contre de toute façon.

Rachel (souriante) : Cool !

De toute façon il faut qu'elles s'expliquent.

* * *

Brittany Pierce :

Tu gare ta moto dans le parking de l'immeuble, prenant soin de l'attacher au passage. Oui on ne sait jamais. Tu remonte donc grâce à l'ascenseur qui t'amène dans le hall là où tes amis t'attendent. Tu leurs souris. Tu ne voulais pas leur causer de l'inquiétude mais tu voulais juste prendre un peu de recule, réfléchir avec Ethan qui t'a conseiller de continuer d'écrire. Oui. Tu va effacer d'un coup de revers de manche toutes les insultes que tu as reçu. C'est déjà derrière toi. On ne vit plus si on se focalise sur le passé. Alors te revoilà. Plus joyeuse que jamais ! Rien ne pourra venir gâcher cette bonne humeur. Tu es une super journaliste tout le monde le sait, et toi aussi. Alors ce n'est pas pour quelques fans complètement atteint que tu va t'arrêter. Ils ont crus que tu as fuit durant cette semaine mais pas du tout. Tu méditais voilà tout. Et maintenant la méditation est finis. Tu va faire ce que tu aime le plus n'en déplaise à certains. Tu monte dans l'ascenseur du bâtiment accompagnée de Quinn et Rachel. Rachel. Elle aussi s'inquiétait. Tu l'as regarde avec ton sourire gratifiant. C'est vraiment une fille sympas. Tu peux dire que c'est désormais une de tes plus proches amis. Puis ton regard dévie sur Quinn. Elle à l'air soulagée, tu ne veux même pas penser dans quel état tu as pus la mettre. Tu n'espère pas qu'elle à été trop dur avec les gens qui l'entoure ...

Rachel : Dis Brittany, je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

Tu l'observe et t'aperçois qu'elle n'arrête pas de tripoter ses mains, étant une adepte de cette technique tu sais qu'elle veut te dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ose à peine. Quinn te regarde avec un air de "Ecoute la avant de dire quoi que ce soit." Okay.

Brittany (souriante) : Oui ?

Elle te regarde, elle à l'air un peu moins stresser ? Anxieuse ? Tu ne sais pas ce que son visage veut représenter.

Rachel : Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour l'instant mais je me suis dit que ce serais bien si toi et Santana vous vous parler,e t pour ce faire je pourrais l'inviter ce soir pour ...

Brittany (la coupant) : Okay.

Quinn (répétant) : Okay ?

Brittany (haussant les épaules) : Okay. Moi je veux bien mais je doutes qu'elle est envie de me voir, ou alors elle viendra et elle aussi m'en collera une.

Silence. Tu as peut-être refroidie l'ambiance ? Remarque, y avait t-il une ambiance ? Elles sont à la limite de la crispation.

Quinn : On peut toujours lui demander. Rachel ?

Rachel (saisissant son téléphone) : Je vais lui envoyer un message.

Brittany : Non !

Oh non, tu ne dis pas non parce que tu as peur de la confrontation. En tout cas tu attire les regards qui reflète l'incompréhension.

Brittany (passant sa main dans ses cheveux) : Je veux dire que je peux lui proposer moi, vous voyer ?

Quinn (souriante) : Je pense que c'est mieux Britt.

Les portes s'ouvres devant votre porte que tu t'empresse d'ouvrir, tu te dirige vers la cuisine pour y attraper un gâteau, n'importe lequel dans qu'il y a du sucre et du chocolat. Tu entends Quinn soupirer. Quoi ? Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu as faim. Et quand on a faim on mange. Tu prépare un plateau avec différentes boissons et quelques gâteau apéritif et tu apporte tout ça dans le salon.

Quinn : Tu te rends compte que tu m'a laisser deux jours ici toute seule ?

Brittany (se baissant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue) : Pardon Quinn.

Quinn (souriante) : C'est bon je te pardonne.

Brittany (marmonnant) : Et tu as intérêt.

Tu vois Rachel rigoler discrètement, oui elle a entendu mais mamie Fabray est sourde comme un pot de confiture. Tu envoie un clin d'œil à la petite brune qui te réponds de la même manière. Tu l'aime vraiment bien cette fille.

Quinn : Bon tu te décide à l'appeler ? (souriante narquoisement) Où tu te dégonfle ?

Brittany (se pointant elle-même du doigt) : Moi ? Je ne me dégonfle jamais !

Quinn (allant chercher le téléphone fixe et le ramenant devant sa meilleure amie) : Et bien vas-y alors.

Tu regarde longuement le téléphone. Qui peux t'assurer qu'elle te répondra ? Où que dès qu'elle entendra le son de ta voix elle t'insultera de toutes les insultes qu'elles connais ? Où alors viendras te mettre une bonne racler ? Bon d'accord tu te dégonfle légèrement ... Non ! Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Tu es Brittany Pierce, la journaliste qui n'a peur de rien, alors une star montante ça ne va pas te faire fléchir ! Tu empoigne le téléphone et te dirige vers ta chambre, tu l'as referme sagement derrière toi. Quinn est une vrai fouine. Tu va pour taper les numéros mais tu te rends compte que tu ne l'as pas ... Tu ouvre donc à nouveau ta porte et tombe sur une blonde et une brune oreilles collés à la porte ... Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Brittany (donnant le combiné à l'interne) : Tape moi ton numéro de fixe. Et après vous aller voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas.

Quinn : Mais je veux écouter Britt, s'il te plaît.

Rachel (tendant de nouveau le fixe) : Tiens.

Brittany (fermant la porte) : Du vent !

Tu tends l'oreille, leurs pas se fait plus lointains ainsi que leurs voix. Bon la voie est libre.

Première sonnerie.

Deuxième sonnerie.

**Réponds !**

Troisième sonnerie.

* * *

Santana Lopez :

Tu fais les cent pas dans la maison, d'habitude elle est toujours rentrée à cette heure-ci. Tu ne veux pas l'appeler parce qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout, tu n'es pas sa mère. Mais tu n'aime pas ça quand même. Tu va vers la cuisine pour te servir un petit shooter, histoire de passer le temps. Le téléphone se met à sonner, tu te met à courir jusqu'à celui-ci ton verre toujours à la main. Tu ne connais pas le numéro. Non non non ! Ce n'est jamais bon ça. Un numéro que l'ont ne connait pas quand ont attends impatiemment quelqu'un ce n'est jamais bon. Et si c'était l'hôpital ? Ou la police ? Mais réponds bon sang tu le saura !

Santana :

Allô ?!

... (se raclant la gorge) :

Euh bonjour Santana c'est Brittany. (s'empressant de rajouter) Ne raccrochez surtout pas !

Pourquoi t'appelle t-elle ? Ah oui pour s'excuser bien sur. Là d'un coup tu as très envie de raccrocher mais tu n'y arrive pas. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Brittany :

Je sais que vous m'en voulez. Mais sachez que je ne vais pas m'excuser.

En plus ce n'est même pas pour s'excusez. Mais quel culot sérieusement !

Brittany :

En fait. Je veux vous voir.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle veut te voir ? Et puis elle te le dis comme ça ! Décidément cette fille est vraiment unique.

Brittany (gênée) :

Euh, vous savez j'ai l'impression de parler toute seule et c'est extrêmement gênant.

Santana :

Je ... Euh ... Oui. Mais j'attends Rachel alors ...

Brittany :

Oh elle est à la maison.

Pourquoi tu n'y a pas penser ? Elle adore ces filles.

Brittany :

S'il vous plaît.

Si tu y va, tu va avoir le droit à un discours sur l'importance de son article, qu'elle est néanmoins désolée mais tout sujet est bon à prendre. Mais bon ... Son article était loin d'être faux tout de même. Elle à compris ce que toi tu as mis du temps à comprendre en une après-midi.

Brittany :

Oh et puis vous savez quoi, je viens vous chercher de force ! Vous n'aller pas passer la soirée toute seule alors que Rachel est ici ! Vous avez intérêt à être prête !

Santana (criant presque) :

Je ne suis pas seule ! Allô ? Allô !?

**Putains !**

Tu n'es pas seule ! Tu as Rachel, Puck ... Artie ... C'est déjà beaucoup. Et puis même tu as tes millions de fans ! Alors non tu n'es pas seule !

"Vous savez Santana, une célébrité est une personne connue de nombreuses personnes qu'elle est heureuse de ne pas connaître"

**Non non non !**

Tu t'affale sur ton canapé et avale cul sec ton verre.

Elle a raison. Tu es seule. Il y a bien Rachel, mais elle a aussi sa vie. Puck. Puck est juste ton chauffeur, vu comment tu le traite il ne doit pas te porter dans son cœur. Et Artie, c'est lui que tu ne porte pas dans ton cœur. Ce n'est qu'un sale profiteur qui extirpe ta voix pour l'échanger contre des billets. Tu prends ta tête entre tes deux mains. Ce n'est pas du tout la vie dont tu rêvais. Tu pensais que tu vivrais dans un monde de strass et de paillettes avec pleins de personnes qui t'aime. Oui techniquement tu as cette vie, mais tu n'as jamais penser à ce qu'il se passait derrière le décor. Et qu'est-ce qui ce passe derrière le décor ? Les personnes qui t'aimes t'envahit, tout le monde s'approche de toi dans le but de profiter de tout ce dont tu possède, tes vrais amis sont aussi envahit et pour finir tu te drogue. Ouais la drogue. Toi qui disait que tu ne toucherais jamais à ça. Et pourtant. Dans ta prise tu as cette chose que tu ne toucherais jamais.

Tu soupire. Tu ne veux pas sortir. Finalement c'est mieux que Rachel ne soit pas là. Tu va passer ta soirée à te préparé tes putains de rail pour oublier un instant qui tu es. Ouais voilà ce que tu va faire. Tu va faire ça parce que tu es seule. Tu affronte tout ça toute seule. Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un subisse la même chose, donc tu laisse ta chirurgienne en dehors de tous tes problèmes. Devant elle tu te voile la face. De toute façon tu te voila la face partout. Tu te relève pour aller chercher la bouteille de vodka. Cette fois-ci elle ne l'as pas cacher. Tu reviens dans le salon buvant au goulot quand tu entends du raffut à l'extérieure. Quoi ? Elle est vraiment venue ?! Tu as à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que la magnifique journaliste est devant toi le sourire aux lèvres, elle à l'air légèrement paniquer, elle regarde à droite à gauche.

Brittany : Je peux ...

D'un coup un de tes vigiles attrape la blonde par la taille, prise de surprise elle émet un léger cris se débattant comme elle le peut.

Brittany : Relâche-moi King-Kong !

Tu souris face à cette scène, elle le remarque et te supplie du regard de l'aider.

Santana : Ross, c'est bon.

Ross : Mais ...

Santana : Aller lâche-là et va surveillé l'entrée.

Aussitôt dit. Aussitôt fait. Il l'a dépose sur le sol non sans lui lancer un regard méfiant, il abuse ce n'est pas une menace. Vraiment pas une menace. Tu l'as dévisage légèrement, franchement son look de motarde est vraiment très sexy, sa veste en cuir et son slim noir, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses joues légèrement rosie pendant la petite interaction avec Ross. Elle se baisse et ramasse son casque. Tes yeux se baisse presque automatiquement sur ses fesses ...

Brittany (se redressant) : Bonjour Santana.

Santana (s'éclaircissant la gorge) : Bonjour Mademoiselle Pierce.

Brittany (levant les yeux aux ciel) : Roh ... Vraiment ?

Santana (croisant les bras) : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Brittany (souriante) : Vous le savez très bien Santana.

Santana : Je ne viendrais pas. Je vais demander à Ross de vous raccompagner et ...

Tu n'as pas le temps de finir ta phrase qu'elle te pousse doucement sur le côté et entre chez toi, tu es choquée face à son comportement sans gêne. Mais au fond de toi tu préfère qu'elle prenne les décisions elle-même plutôt que tu ne te défende avec ton chien de garde.

Brittany : J'adore votre déco mais je trouve qu'il manque quelques trucs.

Santana (sarcastiquement) : Des photos ?

Brittany (se retournant) : Exactement. Et un peu plus de couleur aussi.

Santana : Vous venez ici pour jouer la conseillère en décoration ?

Brittany (riant) : Non. Je suis venue en tant que taxi.

Santana : Ecoutez Brittany ...

Brittany (faisant mine d'être choquée) : Brittany ? Non vous m'avez appelée Brittany ? Plus de mademoiselle Pierce ?

Tu te met à rigoler malgré toi. Elle te rejoint rapidement. C'est dingue. Tu étais énervée et ... Non tu n'étais même pas énervée contre elle. Mais pourtant tu rigole avec elle.

Brittany : Allez vous prenez une veste et un pantalon et je vous emmène.

Un pantalon ? Il fait encore bon à cette heure-ci, même avec ton short tu n'auras pas froid. Mais malgré tout tu t'exécute, tu pose ta bouteille sur la table et monte dans ta chambre choisissant un jeans plutôt simple prenant en même temps une veste en cuir presque identique à celle de la belle blonde. Tu redescends mettant tes bottines noirs sous le regard plutôt bizarre de ta chauffeuse d'un soir.

Brittany (lui lançant un clin d'œil) : Vous êtes sublime.

Tu te sens rougir et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Beaucoup de personne te l'ont déjà dit mais tu ne sais pas ... C'est étrange.

Santana : Je ... Je vous renvoie le compliment.

Sublime ? Non ce n'est même pas la bonne description.

Vous sortez donc, tu referme la porte derrière toi et tu vois la blonde se diriger derrière la haie ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fais derrière la haie ? Tu sursaute à l'entente d'un moteur extrêmement bruyant mais qui se stabilise après, tu t'approche donc de la haie et vois donc Brittany sur sa moto casque sur la tête et un autre dans la main te le tendant au passage. Tu adore !

Brittany : Je l'ai cacher parce que ... Je ne suis pas vraiment rentrée par la porte principal.

Tu rigole tout en montant derrière, mais adorant la moto tu déteste accrocher tes mains derrière alors avec hésitation tu les approches de la taille de la conductrice ...

Brittany (rigolant) : Allez-y.

Tu pose donc tes mains sur sa silhouette, parfaite silhouette, peut-être que tu hallucine mais tu sens ses abdominaux parfaitement dur. Ton corps entier se colle au siens, mon dieu son odeur te prends directement, tu respire fortement tu apprécie. Tu apprécie un peu trop même.

Et c'est donc comme ça qu'elle t'emmène loin, il y a juste elle et toi. Juste vous.

**Wow. C'est quoi cette effet ?**

* * *

Et voilà ! Le septième chapitre est finis ! Donc finalement elles ce sont arranger en même temps si elle ne se parleraient plus jamais euh je servirais à rien ... lol Donc donner moi vos avis que je sache ce qui vas et ce ne vas pas. Bisous à tous ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


End file.
